Mixed Up and In Between
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe is staying with two hot heroic brothers Davis and George while she tries to break a big story but their hiding a big secret from her that just might change things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

Chloe walked into the Daily Planet office with a bright smile on her face. She couldn't believe this was it; her dream was finally coming true. She held on to her box and moved into a desk in the basement. She would start from the bottom and work herself to the top. Up, up and away! She just couldn't wait.

Chloe then got all ready on her desk. She put her name plate down excitedly. She situated all of her stuff on the desk. Then last but not least she put her pictures on her desk. She got a picture of her and her cousin smiling happily her cuz was wearing red and Chloe was wearing a yellow shirt. She had a picture of her and Lana and Clark posing happily at the Torch. Then she got ready for an exciting night of manning the phones. Well, you had to start some where right?

Chloe roamed around the not to wholesome streets of suicide slums. Her tip said that there was a big story around this corner. He said that he worked for the enter gang and this person was tired of being afraid so he was about to snitch. He wanted to expose them and all in charge. Chloe felt for this guy for wanting to turn his life around and for finding him self drowning in the sketchy underworld. But she couldn't help but feel the excitement and giddiness of her first huge story. She couldn't wait to find this guy and hope he didn't or was caught snitching.

Chloe knew it wasn't the safest thing roaming around suicide slums all by her lonesome. She pondered about asking Clark to come but on the off chance he was busy with Lana she didn't want to ask and then he be all protective and judgemental telling her not to go and maybe he would feel guilty and feel like he would have to go. Chloe didn't feel like guilting him into protecting her. She experienced enough of that. Besides she was a grown up woman with a tazer. She could take care of herself.

Chloe slowly roamed the edge of the alley and saw the broken down street sign she was supposed to meet her contact. Chloe put her hands in her pockets of her short stylish trench coat. Then she heard voices come in she tried to hide behind the dumpster so they didn't see her.

Chloe saw this young guy looking shaky and scared. He looked around and said, "Reporter girl?"

Chloe came out of the shadows and said, "scared guy?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd make it."

"It's front page stuff." Chloe said.

He looked at her for the first time and said, "Don't you think you're a little young to be a reporter?"

"I've been doing this since I could walk. I know you're scared but you'll be completely anonymous no one will know it's you."

"Look, I just needed to tell people that…." Then he stopped in mid sentence as he choked and fell to the ground. Chloe saw a menacing guy looking at her with hungry eyes.

Time to run Chloe. She said to her self. Fight or flight reflex kicked in and she chose flight. She ran as fast as she could the guy caught up to her and grabbed her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" He said menacingly as he leaned the edgy knife against her throat.

Chloe breathed out gasping for air. She tried to struggle trying to reach for her purse and her tazer but that knife was awfully close to her throat. Now would be a good time to call for Clark. If she could remember how to use her voice. Chloe closed her eyes and bit her lip then she tried to take every ounce of courage she could have and she tried to whisper hoping Clark could hear her where ever he was. She knew it was a long shot and then she heard another voice she never heard before but it was welcomed and some how soothing.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you how to treat a lady?"

The guy turned around still holding the knife against Chloe and Chloe saw her hero. The guy who had stopped this guy at least from killing her that second. He was a vision for her, tall, pale, short black hair and dimples. This guy was wearing a blue uniform that hugged his body in all of the right places.

Then the guy with the knife against her throat said, "Excuse me…" Then he looked at him as something dawned on him and dropped his knife and said,

"Davis, I thought you were all off the streets now and legitiment."

"I am. I got a call for this spot. I guess your people plan ahead."

"Look I'm just following orders Davis. He was a snitch."

"Let the girl go and get out of here." Davis ordered and the guy threw Chloe into Davis' arms and ran out of there.

Chloe landed in Davis' arms surprised and a little pleased. She looked up at him and said, "Thanks you saved my life."

He looked deep within her eyes and couldn't let her go. Their eyes were locked and for a minute there Chloe forgot all about the story gone wrong. She forgot all about the guy who tried to kill her. She just saw him as this cute stranger and the eyes that could bare into her soul. Then he let go of her like he was trying hard to break from a trance and said, "Next time be more careful, this isn't exactly the safest place to be roaming around unprotected."

"I came prepared; he just caught me off guard." Chloe said defending her self.

"Yeah, well, I'd try to avoid these parts if I were you."

Chloe then was brought back into reality and saw the guy lying on the floor drowned in his own blood.

"This is all my fault."

"I doubt that."

"He was here meeting me. He was going to tell me everything about entergang."

"He knew the risks." Davis said as he started to carry the body. Chloe walked by Davis as they went around the corner to the ambulance Chloe helped Davis load the body in the ambulance not liking to feel useless.

Then she said, "And so did I. I knew it would be dangerous for him. I promised I knew people who could protect him."

"And did you lie?"

"No, I know people, I just…it was too late. I should brought someone with me to protect him."

"You would probally just put that person in danger too. Trying to take down the entergang, that's like a death wish."

He said as he looked at the dead guy lying there lifeless. Chloe saw the caring in his eyes.

"I wish I got here sooner."

"Was he a friend?" Chloe asked noticing Davis using a tender touch caring for this informant.

"I knew him. He was descent guy; he just had a lot of bad luck. It's kind of hard to grow up on the streets without protection and that's what entergang offered. If you were on their side you were protected."

Chloe breathed out a little afraid of what she was about to ask next but she couldn't help herself the curiosity was too much, "Were you part of the entergang too?"

"Like I said, it's hard survive on the streets and not have protection. But they kicked me out."

"What? You were kicked out of a gang and here I thought you were trying to go legit on your own."

"It's not that easy to do. I wanted out I did but they have their ways of persuasion."

"That guy he seemed to be afraid of you. Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Reporter." Chloe said.

"It might have something to do with my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, he's a cop. We've got separated and once he found me in the streets he wanted me to come with him but I wasn't so sure the entergang would just let me leave but then they kind of begged me to."

"Wow, well at least your out. Your brother must be your hero."

"He is. He was always there when no one else was." Davis said.

Chloe smiled and nodded, "That's nice to have someone you can rely on."

"Yeah." Davis said and then he looked Chloe in the eye and smiled with hint of surprise, "I can't believe I told you all of that. I harldy tell people anything. Let lone a stranger."

Chloe noticed some what of a sparkle in his eye as he talked to her in a bit of awe.

"Oh, my I forgot. I'm Chloe Sullivan, reporter for the Daily Planet."

Chloe took her hand out and Davis started to shake it and said, "Davis Bloome Paramedic for Metropolis general."

As their hands touched Chloe felt a bolt of electricity. Their hands lingered within each others and then Chloe saw a reflection of red and blue light in the truck and their hands parted.

Then Davis said, "There's my brother."

A tallish guy with dark brown smooth hair wearing the blue police uniform sauntered towards Chloe with confidence. He saw Chloe and he stood back a little in awe. Chloe noticed him eying her and she blushed.

Then Chloe looked back at Davis at that little small spark in his eye began to dim.

Then the police officer came close to them and Davis said, "Chloe Sullivan this is George Dean my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

As Chloe shook George's hand she smiled and couldn't help but blush at the way he was looking at her and then she said, "Wait Dean? Your last name Dean? I thought you were brothers."

They both spoke at the same time Davis said, "Well, we're like brothers."

And George said, "We're adopted."

Chloe laughed a little at the clarification and said, "Oh OK."

They both were looking at her and Chloe said, "Um George can I have my hand back?"

"Right." George said.

Then he seemed to shake himself out of what ever daze he seemed to be in and took out his note pad out of his chest pocket. Chloe noticed how the dark blue material wrinkled against his chest.

Then George said, "So Chloe go into detail of what happened exactly. Don't leave anything out. No matter… how…weird. Even if you 'd think it wasn't possible or it was in your mind…"

Chloe stopped him right there and tilted her head a bit and said, "Weird? No nothing really in the weird category. I've seen plenty of weird things believe me and I would not just think I was imagining things."

Then Chloe looked at George curiously and asked, "Were you expecting something weird to happen?"

George didn't look at Chloe and only glanced back at Davis with deep concern in his eyes. "I've seen things in this city. I just need to know everything that happened Chloe."

Chloe took a deep breath and then went into detail of everything that happened and then she said, "So it's the whole gang violence of trying to make sure their secrets are kept. The only weird thing is…is how the guy ran away just by seeing Davis explained it must be because you're a cop."

George suddenly looked very dark and complex like there was this huge weight and burden he was carrying. Chloe couldn't help but wonder what it was. George gazed at his brother drained with pure worry and dread and then he said, "Must be."

"Thank you for your time Chloe and now if you excuse me, just for a minute I have to speak to my brother. There is still something I need to speak to you about but…"

Chloe smiled in admirable awe, "Family's first. I get that and I like that, by all means."

Chloe then motioned for him to speak with Davis.

George went to Davis and put his hand on his shoulder they were speaking in hushed whispers leaning towards each other. They both had a small look of gloom on their faces as they talked. They seemed to be discussing something serious and something they seemed to discuss a lot. Chloe would give anything for Clark's super hearing right now. She wanted to know what they were talking about. Then Davis said something to him and George looked at him surprised and Chloe tried to read his lips and she was able to make out from George, "Really?"

Davis nodded his head and the gloom they were both feeling seemed to melt away and they both tilted their heads and looked at Chloe and smiled with pure gratefulness. They both gazed at her with so much awe and appreciation. Chloe was very confused and intrigued about their conflicting expressions. She wanted to know more about these adopted brothers who were everyday heroes and yet connected to the seedy underworld. Imagine all of the cool stories they would know. Chloe got all jumpy and hoppy just thinking about it. Her curiosity bug knew no bounds and Chloe desperately wanted to know more about these two bothers. She bit her lip as she tip toed and then she noticed they looked at the dead body in the ambulance and her crooked curiosity filled smile faded as she remembered it was her curiosity and thirst for a great front page story that got this guy killed. Her guilt came flooding back to her. It flowed though her like hot lava sticking at her as a reminder her of the pain. She felt the pain of causing this man his life. How could she have happy intrigued thoughts when she caused this man his life? She wondered what kind of plans he had once he was free of the intergang. She wondered about his family and friends. How many people were affected by her risking this mans life just for a story. Chloe felt beyond low. She felt like that she had been weighed down by a ton of bricks. Chloe hated that icky feeling knowing it was her thirst for curiosity that got someone killed.

She had thought she had found a balance in making sure people didn't get hurt in the process of Chloe going after the story. She had been reckless before with a one track mind, going after the story no matter what the cost, but she learned her lesson; the hard, gritty, difficult way.

Then George turned to her and said, "OK, Chloe, so I take it you're dropping the story."

"What?" Chloe asked a bit appalled.

"Because I know you might be scared. That could have been you. If my brother wasn't there you'd proablly be dead."

Chloe's eye sunk down driven with guilt.

"But if it weren't for you. The world would never know."

"Know what?" Chloe asked a bit confused of where was going with this.

"What he died for."

Chloe looked up at him in awe. And her disappear and guilt was beginning to subside. Her purpose slowly started to come back.

"Yeah, so you don't want me to drop the story."

"We can use a gutsy reporter on the case."

"We?"

"My dad he's in charge of the organized crime. No one else has the guts to face them but my dad was born with guts and well I guess I've followed his foot steps."

Chloe really respected that. It must have been something else to go after crime with your parent. Chloe couldn't picture her and her father doing the same, but she admired it.

Chloe gave George a pensive look and said, "I can't let him die in vain. I'll tell his story yet."

"Good. But you can't go in this blind sided. Going tonight like you did was foolish."

"Excuse me" Chloe said offended and upset just when she was starting to like this guy.

"You could've been killed. You need protection. The intergang will be after you now."

Chloe sighed she knew he was right. She should've brought Clark with her. She had her tazer but she wasn't fast enough she could have been killed.

"Look, come by the station and we'll give you protection."

Chloe bit her lip OK.

Chloe went to the station with George she stood outside of George's dad's office as she sat next to Davis. She felt a bit awkward for some reason. She had put her hands on her lap tapping. Davis sat pretty still looking a bit gloomy and dark as he stared at his dad's office door.

"So Davis why aren't you in the family business."

He seemed to be pulled out deep in thought.

"George has been part of the family longer then I have. Besides I tend to stray from conflict. It's not my thing."

"You were part of intergang and you don't like conflict. Something doesn't add up."

"They're the reason why I dislike it. Bad experiences."

Chloe pierced her lips sympathetically.

"It must have been hard living on the streets."

"It was but he rescued me. He's always looked after me ever since we were little and were in foster homes together."

"Wow, how did you end up on the streets?"

"Well, George always said we were a package deal. But I seemed to keep him from joining some really nice families. I've always been the unwanted one. He always was the model kid and the boy scout."

"I'm sorry."

"He wouldn't go with out me so I ran away for his own good."

"But then he found you."

"Yeah, he never gave up on me." Davis said with pure admiration.

Chloe smiled at his soft sweet admiring smile.

Then George came out of the office.

"Well. What's the verdict?"

"My father would like to invite you to stay with us." George said some what nervous.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"My dad doesn't trust anyone else on the force to protect you and if you stay with us, we'll know your protected and this way you can do more research for the story and maybe we can finally bring the intergang to justice once and for all."

Chloe liked the sound of that. Her very first big story at the Daily Planet could be bringing down the Metropolis mob Chloe could deal with that. And there were worse thing then to be stuck in a house with two hot guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own smallville**

Davis was sitting down in relax position as he heard the news and then got all tense and up set. His face became tighter and obviously more stressed. Then he got up and said, "George, can I talk to you for sec."

He then went into the break room and George said, "Don't Chloe, I'll be back in minute."

Davis was pacing in his room as George entered. Then George said, "Davis I think you can calm down now."

"Dude, this is a bad idea and don't go sticking with your cock and bull story of this being Dad's idea we both know it was yours."

"Bro, you know me too well."

"This is seriously a bad idea. There are so many reasons why this is a bad idea." Davis said putting his head over his for head nervous.

"Yeah, and the reason to bring her home trumps them all!" George said.

"Dude, I could've been mistaken she could be in real danger." Davis said beyond frustrated.

"I won't let anything happen to her OK first sign of trouble she's out of there."

"You know she may not be that lucky."

"Dude, she is the only person who has survived you being around violence and lived to tell the tale she's the luckiest person in the world." George said matter of factly.

Davis breathed hard, "It could've just been a fluke or anything else. I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't want her to get hurt either. Look I'll be carefull and cautious alright but this is bigger then just one girl. She may hold the key to your cure isn't that worth the risk?"

"No, it's not. I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't." George said.

Davis started moving around again, "OK so let's assume you're right and this girl has some type of calming effect on me. What happens when she writes the story and brings the intergang to justice? She has no reason to hang around here ever again."

George put his arm over Davis' shoulder and smiled and said, "Well, I guess we're just going to have to get her to fall in love with you."

Davis pulled George's arm around him and said, "Not a very good plan. I'm a monster I'm virtually unlovable."

George ignored Davis gesture of trying to pull him away and put his arm back around him and said, "Bro, that's not true. I totally love you man."

"Yeah, well you don't count. You've been around since we were kids when you thought the monsters I was crying over were monsters in the closet. You're a tortured foster kid whose too messed up to see just what a monster I am."

"Please I know exactly who you are. You're my brother. You're the guy whose always there to help someone even when most people were afraid of you. You're awesome bro and you don't deserve this. I always swore that I'd find a way to stop it and this is it. She's our answer to our prayers." George said in bit of an awe.

"Look I think you need to find a better plan. A girl like that will never go for a guy like me. It's just not going to happen." Davis said as he looked through the window and saw Chloe sitting there testing something on her phone.

"Look, you just leave that to me. I'll talk you up but in the mean time lets just be good hosts and help Chloe bring down the intergang they can be brought to justice once and for all and no one has to kill anyone. It's win-win." George said as he patted his shoulder.

Davis sighed in defeat, "Fine, but your going to be really careful. And I mean extreamly careful we can't just… are regular schedule can't happen."

"That's kind of the point man. We're doing this so we don't have stick to that hellish schedule ever again and you can stop beating your self up."

Davis looked up at him and said, "I doubt that will ever happen, given what I've done. But thanks for trying bro."

Davis smiled weakly.

Then George said, "I'll never give up bro. Alright well lets get on with this."

Then Davis said, "How about you go on. I'll meet you at home."

"OK, see you there. And Davis don't worry it's all going to work out. She's our light at the end of this dark and dreary tunnel of crap I just know it."

Davis smiled weakly, George he hoped so but George just wished he believed it a little more. He'd fix that eventually. This girl was going to be there hero she just didn't know it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

Chloe had rushed into her dorm room and it didn't even faze her that Clark and Lana were making out, on Lana's bed. Chloe just went straight to her dresser and got a metropolis gym bag and started packing. Lana and Clark jumped up embarrassed.

"Don't mind me love birds. I'm just here to get my things."

Clark immediately got up and gave Chloe the over protective look.

"Why?" He asked pretty certain he would not be happy with the answer.

Chloe did not look Clark in the eye. And she said while she gathered her clothes and her lap top and notebooks in her bag.

"Well, I was on this story and then well… it didn't turn out so well so I'm being watched by the MPD. Well I'm staying at the sergeant whose in charge of the mob's house."

"What? Chloe why? That doesn't make any sense. You don't even know this sergeant."

"Well, I met his sons they seem…like good guys."

"Chloe you can't just stay at some strangers house."

"Clark it's the police whose in charge of the intergang. I'll be protected."

"Chlo, they can't protect you like I can." Clark said.

And Lana gave him an uncomfortable weary look.

Then Lana said, "Clark, Chloe's a big girl. If she trusts the police who are trained to protect people, then you should trust her."

Chloe looked at Lana touched and grateful, "Thank you, Lana."

Then there was a knock at the cracked door and George entered.

He came in and looked around Chloe's small dorm room. Then he sized up Clark and said, "Chloe, it's not exactly safe keeping the door open like that."

"It's OK George, I'm fine." Chloe said reassuringly.

Then Clark looked at George in his uniform and said, "You are the police officer who Chloe's going to be staying with."

"Yes and you are?"

"Clark Kent, Chloe's best friend. Look I don't think it's necessary for Chloe to stay with some random strange police officers she's just met. She's perfectly safe with me."

Lana and Chloe glared at Clark and then George said, "I assure you Clark, Chloe will be safe from the intergang with us. We live in a safe neighborhood. Right now we need to keep Chloe in an environment where we're certain she'll be safe. And she will be." George said full of conviction and charm and reassurance that it even caused Clark to fumble.

"OK, George well, thanks I just need to get a few things and I'll meet you." Chloe said.

George nodded and said, "OK I'll just be out side keeping a look out."

"My hero." Chloe said some what light hearted with a bright smile which caused Clark to roll his eyes and caused Lana to smile mischievously.

Then after George left Lana said, "Well, I always knew you had a thing for a guy in an uniform."

Chloe smiled a big wide intrigued smile and Chloe said, "You like him you should see his brother."

"His brother?" Clark said outraged.

"Chloe you can't be serious about this so what guys flex their muscles and you think their safe. They could be mass murders for all you know."

"Clark, please, their good people I could feel it in my gut. Besides I doubt they think staying on an unprotected barn with a community college farm boy would be much better. Or would you like a police cruiser to be there to watch your every move?"

Chloe said eying Clark like they were having a private argument in their heads. Clark calmed down a bit regrettably knowing she had a point but not being too happy about it.

"Clark don't worry about me if there is any problems I'll call you OK." Chloe said reassuringly and she lightly touched his arm.

Then Lana hugged her and said, "Be careful OK."

Chloe hugged Lana back and said, "I'm miss careful."

Lana laughed and Clark sighed.

Chloe finished packing and then she left into George's police car.

***

Chloe actually had a pleasant ride from her dorms to George's suburb of Metropolis. She had a nice pleasant silence with George as she just looked out the window starting to feel better about the whole situation. She would go after this story she would seek justice for this poor guy who died to speak out and she would not let him go out unheard. He would be heard if she had anything to say about it. Thanks to George she was encouraged to go back at this.

Then they arrived in a nice suburb neighborhood. Everything was fresh and clean cut and pleasant. They even had a small white picket fence.

"Who knew Metropolis had Norman Rockwell's neighbor hood. Some how I didn't see you and your brother in a place so…normal."

"I'll take that as a compliment." George said smiling, his smile was contagious and it caused her to smile too.

"Normal has never been our style but don't let the white picket fence fool you. We're an unique people. But it's been great. It's the most stable place we've ever had. It's like the light at the end of a dark and dreary road. I've been here for the past four years. And it's been complete for the past two years."

Chloe smiled warmly, "With Davis."

"He's my brother. Ever since we first met when I was eight after my parents died."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Davis was there for me. He became my whole family for a long time. He's always looked out for me and protected me. He's a great guy don't you think." George said.

"Yeah, he does seem great. It's really great how much you take care of each other." Chloe said.

"It's what families do right?"

Chloe smiled, "Right."

Then George said, "Well, are you ready for this? Chloe?"

"Yeah, lets do this."

Then George led Chloe into the house.

George opened the door for her and led her in their beautiful home. They were met with a beautiful woman with light brown wavy hair wearing n ice summer dress greeted them.

"Oh George this must be Chloe."

She then hugged Chloe and said, "OK Chloe just make your self home. Your going to sleep in George's room he called me and it's all ready for you."

Chloe nodded, "Thanks."

George grabbed her bags and said, "Come on Chloe I'll show where your staying."

Then George led Chloe to his room. Chloe looked around his tidy room and then she saw a Warrior Angel poster on his wall.

Chloe turned to him and said, "Comic fan?"

"You know who Warrior Angel is?"

"Please, who doesn't. Besides I've met a few people who were obsessed with ihm. Everyone needs to have a hero to look up to, even fictional ones."

"That's true. So you don't think I'm totally lame I live with my parents I have a comic book poster."

"You're a cop, and a former foster kid. I get it you want to hold on this family as long as you can."

George smiled, "Yeah, well, I'm not exactly ashamed. Me and my brother used to play warrior Angel all of the time and through all of the hard times we've always just thought would it be like to live in a world of heroes. We thought it would be cool to be heroes our selves."

"You were, you were each others heroes and your both saving me. So thanks."

It looked like George started to blush and then he looked away and then focused on his picture of him and Davis smiling hanging out together.

Then he said, "If anyone's a real hero, it's Davis. He saved you. He saved me. It's who he is."

Chloe smiled and said, "Yeah, but your both heroes in my book. Well, I better get unpacked and get started on my research."

"I'll be in the living room when you're ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

Davis put his black hoody on as he trudged along the dark streets of Suicide Slums. He had hoped that one day he wouldn't have to resort to this. But it's the only thing he could think of to tame the dark beast that brewed inside him. It was his only way to control it. He never realized what happened until one of their foster home so called father's tried to hurt George, Davis went to defend his brother and then suddenly everything went fuzzy and black and he woke up in George's arms in the ambulance. George told the authorities that it was a massive wolf that tore their foster father to pieces and he told Davis what really happened. He told him how he turned into this gigantic Beast and killed and tore their foster father to pieces. As soon as he did that he turned back. Davis couldn't believe it. He always felt like there was something dark inside him that there was something that made him all wrong. What he couldn't believe was that George became even more of a fierce friend and brother to him. He couldn't believe that George wasn't afraid of him. He couldn't believe even after seeing the vile creature Davis really was he still stood by his side looking out for him. George made sure that Davis stood away from conflict. He made sure that Davis stayed him self while they were kids by always fighting for him and making sure no dangerous confrontations came around Davis. And George made sure that they never parted. George thought he got it all figured out until one day Davis turned into the Beast for no reason at all. People got hurt. Davis couldn't live with himself. George had an opportunity to be adopted and so Davis left him and ran away hoping he'd never complicate his life again. He lived on his own the streets trying to stay away from people as much as possible. Then one time while some one tried to hurt this innocent woman who stumbled in suicide slums on accident he had defended the woman and he could feel the monster trying to take over but then the guy went after him with the knife trying to kill him so he defended himself and killed the guy and the piercing pain and the black out never came and the horrible Beast was tamed.

This was the only way to tame him now. He had joined the intergang before this to keep himself from getting into confrontations with them so he wouldn't hurt anyone. He had his issues with them. George and his new father were always heavy on the case against the intergang. The intergang was afraid of him. They heard the rumors the whispers. They knew not to mess with him. Bad things happened around him.

So here Davis was lurking in the dark streets of despair like a predator. His prey were those who sought out the innocent. Tonight his prey was A.J. A.J. had killed Tony. Tony was a nice guy. He only joined the intergang to survive same as Davis. He had a weak stomach and he couldn't hurt anyone. Davis knew he always wanted out and when he finally gathered the guts to do it, A.J. had taken that away from him, along with the rest of his life. A.J. would pay for this and this monstrous Beast would be tamed. George had believed that none of this was necessary. He believed that Chloe was the answer to their prayers and Davis wanted to believe it too. But he couldn't take the chance he put Chloe in danger. He couldn't hurt her. Something changed in him when he met her. He couldn't quite figure out what it was. There was this feeling in the pit of his stomach when he met her. Something he never experienced before. Around her all of the chaos and the destruction and the hazardness of his life went a way for a split second and it was just her. When he heard her small whisper all he could think of was her. Then A.J. turned around and he didn't even feel the usual ache and pain that happened when he was usually fighting the Beast with in. He felt peace and warmth.

He couldn't think of that now. Now there was too much to risk. He couldn't risk hurting Chloe. She was extremely lucky. If he had turned Chloe could have been dead. He didn't want to think what could've happened and what still can. So he was here to do what he had to do.

Then he saw a shadow from the corner. He followed it, he followed the darkness, it was the only way to stop it in himself. He went around the corner and then he saw something drop from the sky slowly. It was black leather. A black leather trench coat fluttered around and then the girl landed in front of him. She wore a mask. Then she stood up in front of him folding her arms.

He sighed and he said, "Andy. What are you doing here?"

"Your dear brother called. He'd knew you'd be here. He knows what you're going to try to do."

Davis rolled his eyes and said, "I don't have a choice."

"Actually Davis you finally do. For the first time you do."

Davis sighed out not being to happy with George but being not so happy with himself.

Then Davis said, "What did George tell you?"

"He said he found you a cure or at least an alternative to this."

Davis shook his head.

"We don't know if she's a cure. We don't know if she has anything to do with this. It could be a fluke and I'll put her in danger."

"Wait? She? Has thee infamous loner fallen in love?"

"What? Love? Nah, I don't know her. I barely know her. I just met her once. And sure she's beautiful and she's not like any girl I've ever met. But I don't fall in love its part of what makes me so wrong."

Andrea sighed, "Davis, you're not wrong it's just something that's infected you like me. It was probably the meteor. You have feelings just like the rest of us ok. And it's kind of obvious you have a thing for this girl. What would she think of this, if you finally could have a choice, if you could not put your self through all of the torture and the guilt. If you have a good non killing option, you should take it."

"The other option is putting her in danger."

"Davis, you've been able to stay tame around me and George. It usually only happens when there is conflict. We are pretty safe when we're with you now."

"I've been keeping my self tame by…I need to do what I usually do to keep my self tame. I couldn't stand to hurt her. Besides it's A.J. I'll solve this problem and Chloe will be safe from him and he won't be able to hurt anyone again."

"So this is about revenge?"

"Are you really lecturing me? Do I have to remind you about our little promise?"

"No, I know you'll help me find my mothers killer. And when I find the bastard I'll serve justice." Andrea said.

"Easier said then done." Davis said.

Then Andrea said, "Davis, you don't want this life. If someone has come to rescue you take their hand."

Davis sighed looking at Andrea, "Fine. Nothings decided. I'm still weary about this whole ridiculous plan of George's. But I think I need to find out if this girl really did have an effect on me or if it was something else."

"Great and I'll go with you. I'd love to meet the girl who has finally stole your heart."

Davis hung his head low in defeat he wasn't even going to try to protest, for all he knew he did love her. Maybe that is what that feeling was in pit of stomach.

Then they went to their house and as they opened the door into the living room Davis stood still staring at the sight of George and Chloe on the couch kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville

A/N: Yes, yes I know I'm evil leaving that cliffy there and making things so much sadder for poor tortured Davis. And I'm sure y'all want to know what happens next. But I gots to show George's side of the story first, ok so hold off your tomato throwing temporary, pretty please.

A/N2: So Shinning Friendship this quick update is for you! Cuz you are so awesome and I love your long reviews.

A/N3: And this fic was beta'd by Chlavisfan4eva aka my sis KJ. She totally helped me a lot on this one. I love you KJ!

George went through all of his files on the intergang and got them all ready to share with Chloe. He was all pumped up to finally bring down the intergang and to finally get a cure for his dear brother. Their prayers would soon be answered. This girl Chloe was their angel. She would save them from this awful nightmare if there was anything he could do about it. She was this bright shinning light in this dark world that he shared with his brother. His brother's nightmare was his own. He bore his brothers pain and suffering he stood by him and was his shoulder to lean on. He had covered up his brother's murders. It was part of the reason he became a cop. Not the only reason he did want to help people and he had this desire to help justice be done. He wanted to be a hero. He hated being a dirty cop. If Warrior Angel were real he'd be appalled for sure. But George did what he had to do to protect his brother because his brother had a hero in his heart. He never wanted to hurt anyone. He was always perfectly nice and kind to people. He looked out for the little guy and the down trodden. He had helped people where ever he could. Davis saw it as some kind of penance but George was sure he would still go around trying to save people if this monstrous curse was away from him. That is why Chloe is here. That is why he developed for this plan for Chloe to fall in love with Davis so she could be around him all of the time and be his cure.

This Chloe girl must have been Davis' destiny. He saw the look on Davis' face when he told him that he didn't change the moment he heard her voice. He saw his face when he spoke of her and how amazing she was in just a first meeting. He saw that look in his eye. Davis never had it before. George had a few crushes here and there he even had girl friend when he was parted from Davis and was loving kind of a normal life in high school when he was adopted by his parents but it wasn't too serious. But Davis he had never ever even so much liked a girl. He thought there was something wrong with him like maybe he was incapable of love. But George always told him he just never met the right girl yet. And Davis was just picky for a reason. And George was very pleased with himself for being right. Davis was just waiting for the right girl and this Chloe girl must be it. She had this effect on him. She'd be his cure yet.

Chloe came out into the living room looking stunning. Her bright smile glowed and he melted a little. He stood up and said, "Well, I'm all ready for you."

Chloe bit her lip excitedly, "Wow, your all set aren't you. Somebody did their research."

Chloe rushed looking through all of the files and files on the intergang. Chloe looked through and her eyes lit up as she went through all of the morbid pictures and all of the short arrests that ended up in a quick release.

George had to laugh at Chloe's excitedness and eagerness looking at such things most people would shy away from. But Chloe just looked intrigued and her curiosity was peeked.

"Wow, all of these notes are really organized." Chloe said.

"Well, it's my dad's files but I did go through them and organize them a bit so we could find more clues and find something to bring them down." George said.

"How long have you been working on this?" Chloe asked.

"A couple of years, ever since I found Davis was one of them." George said.

"But he got out that's really impressive." Chloe said glowing with awe.

"Yeah, he's an impressive guy." George said feeling somehow awkward which was strange for him he hardly ever felt awkward.

"He told me you saved him." Chloe said still filled with awe.

"He saved me plenty of times too." George said.

Chloe smiled, and then she turned back to looking through all of the files.

They went through all of the files and George explained all of his notes and what they have found on them so far. He got really into the process of all of the research with Chloe and he had Chloe's complete undivided attention. It felt really nice to have someone look at him so intently. She really wanted to bring these guys to justice just like he did. As she spoke and asked a lot of questions her voice was filled with such passion that it invigorated him.

Then George wrapped it up and said, "So that's all of it."

"Wow, you are nothing but thorough George."

"Thanks so are you. I don't think I've heard a girl ask so many questions before."

Chloe shrugged, "Sorry, it's my inquisitive reporter's nature. I know it makes a lot of people nervous."

"Not me. I admire it." George said as he gazed into Chloe emerald eyes. He then quickly looked away. He could not be getting lost into this girl's eyes. Sure she was great and interesting and beautiful but… not part of the plan…veering off of the mission here. He was supposed to be talking up his brother. He couldn't lose sight of his objective actual lives were on the line.

Then Chloe blushed and said, "Thanks, that's refreshing."

George stopped looking her in her eyes and started concentrating on a blank piece of spare paper.

Then Chloe put a hand on his shoulder touching him softly and said, "George. Are you ok?"

He looked up at her and their eyes locked. He had to remind himself to breath.

"Yeah, never better."

Chloe's smiled radiated. He took in her warmth. Her smile was contagious he couldn't help but smile himself and be lost in her eyes.

Then Chloe leaned in and everything went away all of his worries his objective it was just the two of them in this moment. Her sweet breath came closer to him. Her ruby lips shined as he leaned in and her lips touched his slowly. Her raspberry lips pressed onto his and he couldn't help but give into it everything else went away it was just the two of them. He had responded in kind. There was a blur of fuzziness there was something in the back of his brain telling him to stop. There was something wrong about this. There was some kind of plan this was ruining but he tasted her raspberry lips he melted in to her lips responding and opening his mouth for her to enter then as he did this reality set in as he felt some kind of glare something was wrong and then he heard a loud cough. It was Andrea and then he was broke out of the spell and his stomach fell to the bottom of the ground. He saw that heart broken look on Davis' face. He immediately stood up backing away from Chloe.

He looked at Davis filled with regret. What was he thinking? Oh that's right. He wasn't he really wasn't for the first time in his life. He had to fix this immediately.

He looked at Davis and said, "Hey, Davis. Can we talk?"

Davis didn't say anything he just nodded and they went into the other room, leaving Andrea and Chloe awkwardly alone. George saw the evil looks Andrea was giving Chloe.

Then Andrea said, "You know what guys I'll go with you."

They went into Davis' room and then George said, "Davis I'm so sorry man. Look I did not mean for that to happen."

Davis just shrugged and scratched the back of his head said, "Yeah, I doubt you seducing Chloe was part of your plan for her to fall in love with me."

"No, I was so not seducing her man. I was not trying. I don't know what happened one minute we're researching and the next…"

"I don't need details bro."

Then Andrea was leaning on the door with her arms folded and said, "So George what now? You're plan is crumbling between your fingers man."

George looked at Andrea and then looked at Davis and then Davis said, "Look if you like Chloe go for it bro. I wasn't too keen about dooming the poor girl in relationship with me anyway. I was more keen on doing some investigating and finding out just what effect this girl has on me and why. But I'm sure I could still do that if you get with her."

"Oh sure every girl loves a third wheel." Andrea said sarcastically.

George rolled his eyes at Andrea and then he turned back to Davis and said, "Look Davis, this will be fine. The plan doesn't have to change."

"How's that? The girl clearly likes you not me." Davis said.

"Well, it's not clear she doesn't like you. The games not over yet. I still have a plan."

"Look, George stop beating yourself up its ok. I get it. It was a long shot no girl could like me."

"Please bro, girls hit on you all of the time, you're just too oblivious and self deprecating to notice." George said.

"Yeah. Come on Davis, have you not looked in the mirror?" Andrea said after studying Davis up and down.

George gave Andrea look and shoock his head before he said, "Look man it was a mistake. I never meant to kiss her OK? But I can fix this."

"How?" Davis challenged.

"I'll just tell her…I'll tell her it was a mistake and it shouldn't happen again." George said.

"And why would she believe you?" Davis asked.

Then George looked at Andrea something dawning on him. He looked at her and she smirked both seeming to have the same idea.

***

Chloe sat on the couch a bit shocked. Not knowing what the big group meeting was. That tall Hispanic girl with slender glasses did look familiar. She felt somewhat odd and out of place. She actually started to feel like she belonged but now she felt out of some close knit group. She really enjoyed kissing George and the sparks were flying with him. He really was a great guy. He was like a true blue hero always taking care of his brother. And then there was Davis it was weird. She actually started to feel immediate sparks with him too. But she had to sway her self away from even thinking about him. He clearly had bad boy written all over him. He was just a great big pile of trouble waiting to happen. She knew that. She had a tendency to fall for a few guys who turned out to be nothing but bad boys. And she knows there is something alluring about the bad boy. But you fantasize about the bad boy you don't actually date him. If you do you risk way, way to much that he ends up in Belle Reeve and you end up broken hearted yet again. But George he's a true blue hero no trouble there.

Then all of the sudden Andrea starts stomping loudly and then George rushes after her and he said, "Andy baby, it's not what you think."

Chloe's eyes grew wide. Oh no. Oh no. It did go wrong very, very wrong. He had a freakin girlfriend. That's why he seemed a little reluctant. HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND.

Then Andrea turns to him, "What so you accidentally bumped into each other and your lips fell on the other's."

"No, I'm sorry it won't happen again, babe."

Then Andrea went back to George and slapped him on the face, "Your damn right it will never happen again."

Then she stormed out in a rush.

George sighed loudly and then he turned to Chloe, "Look, Chloe I'm sorry you had to see that and I'm sorry I wasn't more up front with you."

Chloe shook her head, "No, we just didn't get to that part we barely met. I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry I'd never try to come between you and your girlfriend. Maybe I can talk to her and tell her I kissed you and you did look a bit reluctant. I should have known."

"There's no way you could have. But yeah, that would be great if you cold talk to her."

Chloe then rushed out of the door hoping she didn't miss her and she saw her at her car opening the car door. Then Chloe went to her and said, "Andy? Right?"

"It's Andrea, you must be Chloe." Andrea said.

"How do you know my name?"

"George called me and told me all about you and how you were helping him with intergnag."

"Oh, look what happened. It was all me, OK. I saw signs where George was kind of reluctant I just thought he was shy I had no idea he had a girlfriend." Chloe said.

"So it was like a misunderstanding?" Andrea asked.

"Oh yeah I guess you can call it that."

"Oh OK then." Andrea said and she shut the door.

"That solves that." Andrea said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Oh no harm no fowl. You didn't know he was my boyfriend and sometimes George can be so oblivious he doesn't know the appropriate time to tell a girl he has a girlfriend. It's cool." Andrea said.

And then she said, "Well shall we go back in side and wait for dinner? George's mom's late dinners are too die for…"

Chloe looked at her a bit confused. Shouldn't she be angrier or something oh well, crisis averted. So she followed Andrea back into George's and Davis' house relieved and ready to put her mind back into focus. She was here for a reason she needed not to lose sight of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

**A/N: This Chap is dedicated Vagrant Dream! Happy Birthday girl! You rock! I totally wrote this for you so I hope you like it. And have a Chlavislicous Birthday!**

**A/N2: From KJ my sis: Hey guys I usually don't do this on Sally's fics, but I'm doing this on this chap for two reasons. 1) That this chap is for the awesome Vagrant Dream happy birthday! 2) For everybody else and Vagrant Dream, you guys are gonna LOVE the chap! I died happy when I read this! Enjoy!**

**A/N3: Blushes. Well thanks KJ and KJ is my Beta on this. So here it is.**

Chloe have had dinner with George, Davis, Andrea, and their parents. Their Dad seemed a bit closed off and interesting.

The next day Chloe had to get ready for school. She couldn't put her whole life on hold because of the intergang. She couldn't miss too much class and who knew when this would end. She had to keep up with her school. She always had ton of crazy stuff going on but she always some how managed to keep up with school. This time couldn't be any different. Both Davis and George agreed she should still go to school their only problem was her safety and George insisted that Davis go with her every where to protect her. Chloe wasn't exactly happy about having an extension. And she argued that the intergang weren't likely to be hanging around a college but George insisted. Davis seemed to have a small argument with his brother. That seemed to happen a lot with them. Chloe hoped it wasn't because of her but she was afraid it was.

Chloe had gotten everything ready and Davis had called the admissions office and registered himself as auditing Chloe's classes for the time being. He could be very charming when he wanted to be. Chloe smiled as his smooth talk convinced the admissions office. Chloe had a feeling who ever he was talking to was a girl.

Davis followed Chloe around like a perfect gentlemen. It wasn't following really as it was standing by her waiting to be of assistance. When they arrived in her dorm room to get her books he waited politely to be invited in. Then he mosied in and was taken back by her wall of weird. He looked at it and examined every picture looking at it intently. Then he said,

"Wow. This is wow. Like the weird much."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and looked at Davis intrigued and kind of pleased. She always loved explaining her passions to people most of the time people thought she was strange for having such a strange passion for weird things. In a way she supposed it was her own ability.

"I guess so. I guess I can't help but be fascinated by the strange and abnormal and want to show how a lot of it's connected."

"Connected?"

"Well most of these strange people have gotten their powers through the me…"

"The meteor of course." Davis said almost thinking to himself.

"You know about the meteor and the meteor shower."

"Me and George were staying at foster home in Smallville for a short time. It didn't last long it wasn't long after that until he was adopted and I ran away."

Chloe put her hand on his shoulder, "That must have been hard for you."

"I'm a survivor." Davis said.

"I can see that. So you were in Smallville huh? It's my home town. Did you like it much?"

"I never really got much of a chance to see the good things the good stuff about Smallville. I ran into a couple of well…they weren't nice and George did his research on them he said there was a local reporter who had this theory about the meteor infected the people in a strange way he thought that's what…" He stopped in midsentence and looked at Chloe's glowing smiling intrigued face.

He then took a deep intake of breath he had to remind himself to breath around her and he had to remind himself to not spill every detail about himself. She maybe used to the weird and strange but he was a murderer how could she ever accept that?

Then he said, "Sorry, now is not the time for my life story. We better get to your class."

Chloe nodded and said, "Well Davis Bloome. Are you ready to discover the vast world of journalism?"

"As long as I'm with you I'm willing to explore anything." Davis said and then he realized how dreamy and really clingy that sounded so he added, "You know because I have to be there to protect you from the intergang."

Chloe smiled and bit her lip and said, "Of course let's go."

Davis carried Chloe's books proudly as they walked to her class. He didn't care how silly he looked he got some kind of satisfaction out of serving her and making things easier for her. Davis felt a peace around Chloe. He felt a warmth that he never really felt before. He felt nervous and sure of himself at the same time and he wondered how exactly that contradiction was possible. He felt like a whole different person with her. He felt like his life before her was some strange dream, well a nightmare really and now he was finally awake.

As she sat in the front in her class he took an empty seat beside her and couldn't help but study her as she excitedly took notes like her professors words were candy. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle every time she asked her professor another relentless question and he couldn't help but laugh when she made her professor sweat when he didn't know the answer. He had a feeling this was bit of a routine for her and that she was used to making people nervous. It was hilarious. For a while there he felt calm and at ease and he almost forgot all about his haunted past and about what he was. For a little while he didn't feel like a monster, he felt like a regular guy in a journalism class studying a beautiful girl.

The rest of the day he had took some notes but mostly his notes were on her and her affect on people and mostly her affect on him. That was why he was here after all, to investigate her, to see what kind of power she had over him. He was here discovering just what was up with this one girl who had this calming affect on him. He wondered if it was her perfume. She smelled of strawberries and sunshine today but last night she was wearing a different perfume so that couldn't be it. Was it her laugh? Did the sound waves of her soft tone do something to the chemistry in his brain to make a calming affect on him? He really had to figure it out. Maybe he'd take a lock of her hair to figure it out it could be something in her DNA that next to his wrong DNA that kept him calm and head ache free and not a monster. Maybe she had some type of meteor power to calm monsters. What ever it was he was devoted to figuring it out.

After they were finished with her classes she went to the Daily Planet. They quickly went to the cafeteria and grabbed something to go. She said it was her routine she was always eating on the go. She always lived a pretty busy life. There was always something going on. Then as they arrived at the planet she was met with two girls. One had long dark raven black hair another had long light brown hair. They both gawked at Chloe and Davis having some kind of secret girl smiles on their face. That's the smile girls got when they were just laughing and talking about boys.

Chloe had that intrigued smile on her face again and she said, "Hey guys why are you camping at my desk."

"What?" Lois asked.

"Can't we visit our favorite reporter with out any ulterior motives? Oh who is this?" Lois asked a little obvious.

Then Chloe gave Lois a look and said, "Lois, Lana this is Davis Bloom, Davis this is my cousin Lois Lane and my roommate Lana Lang."

"Nice to meet you both. Any friend of Chloe's is a friend."

Then Lois with an ooooh guy candy smile said, "Lucky us."

Then Chloe said, "Uh Davis can you get me a coffee from the machine? It's just around the corner over there."

"Sure my pleasure." Then Davis was off.

Then Chloe said, "Alright girls what's going on?"

Then Lana said, "Well there's gossip."

"Gossip really? What kind?" Chloe asked.

"The Chloe has a new boyfriend following her around variety." Lana said.

"Lana you know that's not true. I told you about Davis and George it's all about a story their just protecting me from the intergang." Chloe said innocently.

"Right," Lois said. "So is he going to help you investigate?"

"Are you going to go under cover?" Then Lana asked.

Then Lois said, "Wait have you already gone under the covers if so as your cousin you owe me details?"

"Guys relax George and Davis are just helping me with a story and protecting me that's it. No funny business it's all very professional."

Lois and Lana hung there heads kind of bummed that they weren't going to get anything juicy.

Then Chloe got her self situated in her chair and turned on her computer and said, "Especially after last night when I kissed George and found out he had a girlfriend."

Both of the girls practically squealed with excitement finally getting some juicy news.

"What? Details, details." Lois said.

"Well nothing me and George were just doing some research."

"Research." Lana and Lois said at the same time in a yeah right kind of manner.

Then Chloe sighed and treaded on, "Then we kissed and his girlfriend and Davis walked in and that was it."

Then Lois said, "Chloe you are a writer I was expecting better details then that."

"Well that's all you're getting. Anyway I can't even think of Davis like that after I kissed George. It's just too slutty. I'm not a slut. I can't just…anyway it's better all three of us keep it all very professional."

"Right." Lois said.

Then he was on his way with her coffee. Chloe smiled and said, "Thanks."

Then she sipped her coffee and said, "Hmm it's just how I like it."

"Well it's how you got it the other day when we were waiting at the station."

"Oh." Chloe said smiling dreamily.

Then she saw Lana and Lois smirks, they were enjoying themselves a little too much.

"OK guys I have a lot of work to do. So if you don't mind."

"No problem we can take a hint you two get back to your professional journalism." Lois said putting special emphasis on "professional" and "journalism".

Chloe just looked at her drink and started playing with it and said, "See you later."

"Later and don't forget about that research." Lana said and Lois was about to say something even more embarrassing and blatant but Lana pulled her by her arm and led her out of there.

Then Chloe went to Davis and said, "Sorry about them."

"No need to apologize they seem nice."

"Oh so do you like them or one of them?" Chloe asked meekly.

"Oh well they're alright. I think the best thing about them is they clearly care about you." Davis said causing Chloe to blush.

Then she started to get to work. She had a lot to write about with all of the research she did with George the other day. As Chloe went through and started writing about all that she already found out. Davis asked her if he could go through some of her older stories and files and to see if there was anything in her old files or her old stories that could help them with intergang. Chloe didn't see how but she gave him full reign and handed over her lab top to him. She didn't think anything of it at first. It was so easy just handing her lives work to him and any files on Clark were secure and doubly password protected. It was just so easy with him being around him. She had to remind herself that he had a dark past there was something mysterious about him. It wasn't just this nice hot guy who was charming and friendly and paid so much undivided attention to her. She noticed he barely looked at Lana and Lois. She had to remind herself that she wasn't falling for him and feeling at ease with him. She would not let Lana and Lois win and let words like "research" and "professionalism" turn into dirty words. She would not be some slut who kisses one brother one day and another brother the next. She would not be that girl.

So she continued with her actual research and went through her notes and George's notes that George gave her. She started writing and tried to stay into the writing zone where everything escapes her and there's nothing but her writing and the story but Davis' dimples and his dark milky chocolate eyes were making that rather difficult. Damn those perfect dimples. He sat on the other side of her desk going through all of the files on her lab top concentrating on it intently being perfectly interested and his eyes glowed they lit up. He looked like he was reading something very interesting. He looked really awed and touched.

Chloe was curious to what exactly what he was reading what was it? Why was he so interested was it a particular story? She wanted to find out but it would be rude to look over his shoulder. So she simply hacked into her own laptop from her computer. What? She was just curious. And how is it rude to hack into her own computer? The story he was reading had a picture of Chloe and it was her article she wrote about the homeless when she was at the Daily Planet as a teen columnist. Chloe was kind of filled with pride when she saw the article he was reading and looking at the awed note of respect look on his face. She remembered writing about this article. She reflected about the homeless having meeting a homeless man herself wondering about the homeless and how he got there.

Chloe got out of her awe at Davis' awe. Enough of that. She knew Davis had it extremely tough living on the streets. He did what he had to, to survive. She kind of was holding that against him. So far he hasn't done anything unscrupulous he was the perfect gentlemen. So what if the intergang was afraid of him? That's a good thing right? It doesn't make him a bad guy. It was quite admirable actually being able to survive on the streets and then be able to pick himself up from his bootstraps and become a paramedic. Chloe couldn't help but fawn over him.

After she was done with that they were about to leave the Daily Planet when Clark arrived. Then Clark stopped and stared at Davis giving him a look of death. This whole over protective thing was beginning to get bothersome. The really bothersome part was the way Davis was looking at Clark. He had a fierce look at him like he was already defending himself.

Then Clark said, "Chloe what's going on? I thought _George_ was protecting you?"

"Well Davis is protecting me too."

"Why don't you just let me take over then."

Chloe was about to speak but Davis interrupted and he said roughly, "I'm perfectly capable to protect Chloe myself Clint."

"The name is Clark." Clark said.

Davis put his hand on his head and he grabbed Chloe's hand and said, "Chloe."

Clark glared at him like he was about to hurt him and said, "Let go of her."

Then Chloe looked at Davis worried his eyes were getting red but the redness began to fade away as he held her hand. Then she said, "It's fine Clark. Davis. Are you ok?"

"Um," he looked at Chloe and then at Clark. Then he said, "Actually I'm not feeling so well. Can we please go home now?" He said this while staring deep in her emerald eyes and not looking at Clark. It felt better when he pretended that this Clark character didn't exist.

Chloe looked at Davis really concerned and she let her hand rest in his. Then she said, "Clark we got to go."

Then Clark protested but Chloe ignored him and she said, "Davis needs me and we still have a lot of work to do. I'll talk to you later."

Clark looked at her stunned as Chloe left with Davis hand in hand. They then went into the elevator holding hands. Davis leaned against the wall still holding Chloe's hand and feeling much better. He was afraid to let her go but he knew he should.

Then he let go of her hand said, "Thanks I think I'm ok now."

Then Chloe said, "Davis what happened there?"

"I was just having a bit of migraine but I guess it passed."

"That quickly?" Chloe asked.

"Davis your eyes turned red." Chloe said staring at him in all seriousness.

"Did they?" Davis said trying his hard to feign ignorance but he knew Chloe wasn't buying it.

Chloe pushed the emergency stop the elevator button and they both jolted. Then Chloe said, "What was that?"

Davis shrugged looking at the floor. She then touched his chin making him look at her. Her breath stopped as she saw his tender eyes there were tears. She didn't understand. She was trying to accuse him of something or at least get some kind of truth. There was definitely getting to the wall of weird territory she could feel it in her bones.

He looked down at her filled with such agony and gratefulness. He looked down at her and put her hand on her face and said, "You saved me."

Chloe took a big intake of breath. She had to remind herself to speak and she said, "How?"

He held her deep in his arms and he grabbed her hips pulling her close to him out of some kind of need and then he kissed her. Chloe was taken a back completely. All of her thought process just left her. She kissed him back out of sheer reflex and desire. It was full of emotion and intensity. She grazed her arms up his chest and then she pushed him against the elevator and then she kissed with such completeness she could hardly breathe. He kissed her requesting entry and she complied, she felt his tongue stroke deep caresses and she responded in kind. Then he spun them around and pushed her against the wall. They both were breathing hard gasping for breath.

He pulled back and he looked down at her like she had just saved him. Like through her kisses he was living some how. He caressed her cheek staring at her with pure desire. Chloe blushed thoroughly and then she was starting to breath again and regain her faculties. What was she doing? She couldn't be doing this.

"Davis we can't um this isn't the time or the place."

Davis breathed out hard gasping and said, "Right." As he gawked down at her cleavage he said,

"I was just doing a bit of research seeing what kind of affect you have on me. So far I like it."

Chloe then tugged on him and said, "Well if it's research."

They continued kissing fully and passionately there mouths caressing each other rapidly. Chloe felt the heat and the passion burning her hands lingered across his chest fiddling with his buttons on dark blue dress shirt.

Then the elevator opened and the tech guy opened it with Andrea just behind him pulling a mail cart and she said, "Wow, the girl's been busy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I don't own Smallville**

Chloe pushed Davis off of her embaressed and she went into the hallway to meet Andrea. Then Andrea smirked and said, "Into brothers much?"

Chloe for once was tongue tied which hardly ever happened. Then Davis shot Andrea a look and she said, "Relax, guys."

Then Chloe said, "You work here. That's why you looked so familar to me, I must have seen you around."

"I can blend when I want to." Andrea said.

"Yeah, Andrea Rojas blend with other people. Sure." Davis said smirking.

Andrea smiled and then said, "Well, I got to get back to work but you know after wards we should hang. Hey why not tonight we should all go on a double date."

"Thanks Andrea but I'm kind of busy with all of the investigating." Chloe said.

Andrea smirked and said, "I bet you are."

Chloe ignored that comment and pretend she didn't notice Andrea's nuance.

Then George came out of no where and he came towards them. Then Chloe looked at him suspciouly and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just came here to see my... girl." He said as he gave Andrea a quick peck on the cheek.

"Right." Chloe said.

Chloe was feeling really awkward. She supposed George could be telling her the truth, but there was something suspicous about the way he was looking at them.

George smiled in slight triumph. Then Suddenly Clark showed up. Davis started to get all weird again. His eyes grew red and he said, "What are you some kind of Chloe stalker?"

Clark deathly glare bore at Davis and he said, " I should ask you the same thing? Me and Chloe have been friends for years."

Then George looked at his brother and looked at Clark as he seemed to come to some kind of realization.

Chloe saw this explosion about to happen. She knew this just wasn't in her mind. There really was something about these two just being in the same room together that was some how dangerous. Then she grabbed Davis' hand and said, "Now guys relax I'm a big girl neither of you are stalkers alright."

Then Clark said, "No it's not alright. Chloe you barely know him and you're living with him and going all PDA all over the Planet."

Chloe held Davis's hand tight and slightly squeezed and then she looked at Clark and said, "Clark, my personal life is none of your business."

"Chloe, you can't trust these guys you've barely met."

Then George went in front of Clark and said, "Relax Clark. Chloe and Davis are together now and you're just going to have to deal with it."

Then Clark said, "She barely knows him."

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" George asked.

"Sure but..."

"But what Clark? It is what is. Just let it be and don't worry about Chloe. We'll protect her." George said and then he pat Clark on his back.

"We'll it was nice bumping into you Clark. I'll see you later." George said.

Then Clark gave one look back at Chloe and saw her leaning into Davis as he leaned into her holding her hand. Clark then left.

George seemed pretty pleased with himself and then after she was sure Clark was gone she let go of his hand.

Then George said, "Well, that's that, I'm glad you two crazy kids are together so I was thinking..."

Then he was stopped at Chloe's evil glare at both of them. She folded her arms and then he said, "Aren't you two...?"

Chloe glared at both of them and said, "Davis, George, the supply closet. Now!"

Both guys follwed her like obeying puppies.

The supply closet was more like a supply room with shelves of pens, paper, and other miscilanious supplies. There was a little wiggle room but not much.

Then as they came in Chloe locked the door and she asked, "What the hell was that?"

"What? I was just defending against your annoying over protective friend. Seriously with him around how do you ever get la..." George said.

"No what's going on with Davis and why does he...why does his eyes turn red around my best freind?" Chloe asked.

George shrugged and said, "It must have been the flurescent lighting or his contacts are bad or something."

Chloe looked at him and said, "Bull shit!"

Then Davis said, "Fine, Chloe I don't know why your over protective douchbag friend has that effect on me. But I may I have some what of a mood disorder and when cofronted with ill feelings I...it's not pretty. For some reason you make me calm so when you touched me..."

"I tamed you." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Davis said.

George didn't seem pleased but he took it with stride and looked at Chloe curiously and said, "That doesn't weird you out or anything?"

Chloe scoffed and said, "Please weird is my middle name. So what? Is Davis meteor infected?"

Then Davis said, "George seems to think so, I'm not so sure."

The George said, "When we were visitng Smallville I came across a lot of strange people with powers and read the Torch and I searched the weird articles and the theory about the meteor rock. I figured it was the same situation with Davis."

Then Chloe turned to Davis and asked, "So when did you realize about this affect I have on you?"

"The first time I met you. It was like there was something drawing me to you. In dangerous situations I get dangerous but when I saw you, something was calming and..."

"So that's why... you...it's all about this affect I have on you." Chloe said.

Then Davis looked into her eyes and said, "I don't know. All I know is I never felt this way before. I don't know if it's chemical, biological or what ever. All I know is when I'm around you everything feels better."

Chloe swooned. Chloe locked eyes with Davis, they connected in a deep uncanny unexpected unexplainable way. There was like there was some kind of force between them. She some how calmed him. What ever made his eyes red, what ever anger or hate or voltile thing that happened to Davis she calmed it, she tamed him. She didn't know what it was, all she knew was when she touched him he was at peace. He was thrown away so much by society, the world hasn't treated him well, those were part of the reasons she was hesitant, but that wasn't just it, she was of afraid of letting herself fall. Now that she had to, now that he needed her to save him it was a little easier to give in. She had a reason to hide behind. He needed her, she had to help him. She was never one to turn someone away who needed her.

Then Chloe said, "OK, now that is out in the open, we can get back to business. AJ knows doesn't he?"

George looked at Davis signaling him not to say anything. Davis ignored his brother's pleading jesture and said, "A.J. recruited me in the intergang. He...he has seen some things. He tried to use me to kill the rival gang but I refused but then he saw something that scared the shit out of him."

"What?" Chloe asked intensely involved in Davis story and in anticiapating fear of the answer.

Davis moved his lips trying to say something but no words came out.

Then after a moment of silence he asked, "Can it be a story for another time?"

Davis voice was embedded intense fear and tenderness.

Chloe looked up barely breathing. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes gazing into his tortured soul.

"Of course Davis, when ever you are ready. I know we haven't known eachother for very long. So I don't expect to know all of your secrets right away but for some reason I know you can tell me when you are ready."

Davis touched her hand lightly deeply touched.

George sighed loudly and then he said, "We better get going before people start talking."

Chloe agreed, she felt she had to pry herself away from Davis' loving gaze to unlocked the door.

As they went back into the lobby Chloe said, "Maybe Andrea was right and we should all go out on a double date."

Then George said, "Actually, I have some work to catch up on. Maybe we should all catch up later."

"Oh yeah." Chloe said. Now that she knew she needed to stay with Davis she craved to have other people surround her too. She would like to relax and have fun with Andrea and George. Being alone with Davis was intense. She felt herself being drawn to him more and more. Her heart beat extreamly fast around him. She had to be around him now. She knew this. She couldn't leave his side now and she didn't want to but it would have been nice to have a fun loving distraction like George and Andrea. She didn't know them well but what she could tell they looked just like the fun loving people just for the job.

***

George looked as Davis and Chloe left hand in hand. Andrea put her arm around George's shoulder and said, "Oh George, please tell me Mr. Cool is not pinning."

George scoffed and said, "Me pine? I don't pine."

"Good. It's not really attractive." Andrea said as she ruffled his hair.

He lightly hit her on the hand hand said, "Don't mess with the hair."

"So did I hear you right? Did you actually miss out on the oppurtunity for us to double date? I thought that was the whole point of us mock dating?"

"The point was to get Chloe and Davis together. They're together. Mission accomplished." George said tensely and irritated.

"I thought that is what you wanted?"

"I did. I do. I just don't want it to happen like this. I don't want her to be with him because she has to. I want her to be with him because she wants to. She was supposed to see how awesome Davis was and get together with him and she could just be his cure by just being with him." George said.

"And what? Just hope she'll be OK being in a relationship with secrets and lies? Andrea asked.

"I was hoping she'd already see who he really was and she'd be so in love with him she wouldn't care." George said.

"Well, either way from what I saw it didn't look like she was with him out of obligation."

That sentense made him uncomfortable.

"So is it the how and the why that they're together or is it the fact that they're together?" Andrea asked.

Then George said, "Andy, this was my idea. Davis would never go after her if I didn't push him into this, not with all of his self loathing issues."

Andrea took his hand and pulled him into the supply closet.

"Look George, Davis has this huge problem that you have always been there to help him fix but I don't think this plan of yours is going to work, if you're jonesing for her."

"Andy, she's with the right guy. Sure I wouldn't mind to get to know her in another life time if it wasn't clear that Chloe and Davis are meant for each other but in this life time it is clear. Chloe can cure him from letting the monster taking over, true love doesn't get any more clearer then that."

Andrea rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips and said, "Come on George I saw that kiss."

George shrugged, "It's not important. What is important is finding this cure for Davis."

"I thought Chloe was the cure?"

"Look, I don't want her to be with him just because she has to. And no matter what I have always vowed I would get to the bottom of what is causing this. And it looks like this Clark guy is the key."

"So what are you going to do? Stalk the stalker?"

George smirked, "That's exactly what we're going to do. If you're game?"

Andrea smirked and said, "I'm always game for a little sleuthing. Besides I always love when you go all sidekick on me."

"Hey, I'm no side kick"

She patted his hair and said, "Sure you're not."

"Don't touch the hair." George squirmed.

***

Chloe arrived in her dormroom and rushed to her wall of weird and started putting down articles.

"What are you doing?" Davis asked.

"Well, I need to look through all of these and see if there's any case that may have anything to do with what is going on with you."

"I don't think anyone is like me Chloe." Davis said.

"Being unique isn't a bad thing Davis."

"It is when you're me."

Chloe looked up at Davis and saw the pain, the torture, and the loneliness in his eyes. She wanted to make all of the pain go away completely.

Then hse kissed him on the cheek and said, "Davis I know I don't know you but what I do know of you is that you are...good."

"What makes you think that? You know Iwas in a gang. You know I get all messed up whn I'm around your friend. You know..."

Chloe cut him off and said, "I know you saved my life. I know you and your brother tke care of each other no matter what. I know that despite living on the streets you've rose out of it and dedicated your life to save peoples lives."

Davis stared with grateful awe.

Davis took Chloe's hand within his and gazed with in her emarld eyes. He cupped his hand on her rosey warm cheek and Chloe wrapped her arms around him. He smoothed his hand through her blonde locks. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips against her smothering her lips with his own, tasting her, taking her in desperately. She pushed him against her desk the wall of weird articles flew passed them scatering around the room. Chloe didn't seem to notice. She was more intersted in his kisses opening her mouth inviting him in. Davis eagerly accepted the invitation. His arms slid down her shoulder as he was about to tear off her red blazer but then he stopped both feeling a slight breeze and they both jumped up embaressed as they saw Clark and Lana come in.

Then irritated Chloe asked, "Clark what the hell? Don't you knock?"

Then Clark spat back and said, "Lana lives here too! And you're not even suposed to be here you're supposed to be shacked up with two perfect strangers."

Davis touched his head in pain and he grabbed Chloe's hand. He had scrunched up in pain but as he held her hand his posture became straight again and he said, "Well, we just came for a few things. We should be going."

Clark piercingly glared at Davis suspciously and said, "Chloe, I think we need to talk, just you and me. Alone."

Chloe huffed out and bit her lip. She saw the tortured scared protective look on Clark's face. She knew she was breaking his heart a little by totally opposing him and not just going with him and talking with him. She still cared at about him tremedously. She would do anything for him. She still was his best friend. She didn't want him to think otherwise, but she couldn't leave Davis' side right now. He needed her, they needed to figure this out, together.

Then she said, "Now is not a good time."

"Well, when you can pry yourself away from your boyfriend you barely know from one second let me know. You know Lana is my girlfriend but I still have time for you." Clark said.

Then Lana softly put her hand on Clark's hand and gently said, "Come on Clark, they just got together, give them some time."

"Thanks, Lana." Chloe said grateful she had her friend to stand up for her. They both knew how Clark could get.

Then Lana saw the way Chloe tugged on Davis and then she looked at Clark full of misery. He looked at Chloe like his puppy just died. She knew how Clark could get when someone tried to date one of his female friends. He was extreamly over protective. This was differnt somehow. Clark had found her and told exasperated how Chloe had pratically picked some strange guy who snapped at him, over him her best friend. He never thought Chloe would pick anyone over their friendship ever again. There was once when she picked her career but she paid for that and they both grew from that their friendship coming even closer. He didn't get how Chloe could pick some guy over him after everything they have been through. Lana tried really hard not to make this about her self, but old fears came burning up to the surface. Old fears about Chloe's closeness with Clark. She couldn't tell him about her fears, she had to appease him, things were good with them lately, mostly because she wasn't going to let old fears of secrets and lies and feelings for a certian best friend get in the way. For all she knew all of that really was just in her head.

Lana wanted to make things right so she said, "You know it could be fun if we all hung out."

Chloe swallowed hard and spoke carefully, "I don't think that is such a good idea."

Then Lana said still trying to keep it light, "Come on Chloe it could be fun and we could all get to know each other."

Then Clark said, "Don't bother Lana, Chloe doesn't have time for us."

"Clark." Both Lana and Chloe said at the same time.

Then Davis looked at both girls as he still held tight to Chloe and said, "You know maybe Lana has a point. It might be fun to try to all get to know each other."

Chloe looked at Davis pleadingly and a bit scared. She wanted to talk to him in private, but with Clark and his super hearing around there was no such thing as privacy. So then she said, "But I thought you don't like each other."

"I think we just had a bad first meeting and an unsavory first impression. I'd like to change that. Clark, I don't want to be the big bad guy that took your friend away from you. It would be a good idea for us to get to know each other. "

Clark stared at him unsure and then Davis put his hand out in friendship ready for him to shake, his other hand was around Chloe's waist. Then Davis said full of charm, "How about it Clark? How about we barry the hatchet and start over?"

Clark stared at Davis' arm wearliy and then swallowed his pride and shook Davis' hand firmly and said, "Yeah, I could manage that. How about we talk alone?"

"No, I think this whole double date thing is a better idea, I really don't want to kick your ass, it defeats the whole barry the hatchet purpsoe."

"Right."

Then Chloe chimed in and said, "Great, this should be fun."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

George and Andrea arrived on the Kent farm. Andrea had a GPS and found a way to his farm that wasn't by the front entrance. They tried to be as stealthly as they could with being on a farm with so much open space but they managed not to be seen. They then found himself in the barn and realized Clark had used it as an office.

"Wow, Clark keeps on getting cooler and cooler." George said.

Andrea tugged on his demin jacket and said, "Come on."

They then ventured up the ragidy wooden stairs and started looking through Clark's office. He saw a picture of Chloe and that other girl who must have been Clark's girlfriend hugging happily. Then there was a picture of two wholesome looking adults who must've been Clark's parents. He looked around more at papers and texts books scattered across Clark's desk. Then he saw a note book that had history written on it and then a folder that had Dr. Milton Fine on it. Then there were tons of official looking papers on Lex Luthor. It was research done by Dr. Milton Fine.

"Hmmm he's researching Lex Luthor."

Then he opened the desk doors and saw all of these papers that had these strange symbols on them. He picked them up and examined them closely. They looked familar. There was a drawing with two heads on on one body. His breath escaped his mouth as he stared at the sketch. He has seen this picture before. He saw it plenty of times when he was a kid. Davis always drew this picture obssessively when they were kids. Davis used to tell him when he drew this it was like his true self was coming out and it wasn't pretty or normal. When ever he drew it was a happy ocassion. What ever he drew came out of him like it wasn't his choice. Davis never liked it. George heard about other kids using drawings as therapy and it was a way for them to feel better once the demons were out but for Davis it was another reminder he wasn't a normal kid. George looked at more of the drawings and other symbols and he realized Davis has drawn all of this. This convinced George that what ever was going on with Davis had something to do with Clark. What ever made Davis draw those was the same thing that had made Clark draw these.

Then suddenly Andrea pulled him down and pushed him under the desk. Then they heard a woman's voice. "That's fine Clark. We weren't expecting you, you have fun with Lana."

"What? Clark...Don't you think you should be happy that Chloe finally has a girl friend? She hasn't had a boyfreind since... I really don't know when Chloe had an actual boyfriend unless you count that short time when you two were together."

"Clark, you can't protect her from the rest of the male population. You have to let her make her own choices."

"I'm not saying don't protect her, I'm just saying if you're too over protective you'll push her away."

Then they heard footsteps leave the farm. This Clark guy wasn't looking so good to him. A real freind would be happy for their friend. He should have known Chloe and Clark had some sort of romantic history. All he knew is he had to continue find the truth about Clark Kent and save his brother and help his brother have his happily ever after. And this Clark guy was not going to ruin that.

After they decided to go out on a double date Davis continued with his 180 degree mood change and offered to cook dinner and invited them over to his house. That way he could show Clark just how safe Chloe was. He had a talent for winning people over with his cooking. He found it recently when his adoptive mother suggested he cook and it came naturally to him.

He knew his adoptive parents had work tonight so the four of them would have the place to themselves. Chloe was worried about an explosion from Davis and Clark. Davis reassured her as along as she was with him it would be fine. Chloe and Davis went home first to prepare the meal and Lana and Clark would meet them there later. Davis gave Clark directions. So there Chloe was helping Davis prepare the meal. Chloe didn't have much experience with cooking but she admired those who did, well she was in the process of admiring Davis cook right now. There was something just plain sexy about a guy who knew how to cook.

"OK, Davis, I think we need some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Davis asked as he was chopping tomatoes.

"Well, obviously this isn't going to work if I don't touch you."

"Yeah," Davis said as he contiued to focus on chopping the tomatoes.

"I just think it would be better if we weren't so blatant the entire time. It would be better if we were discrete."

"Chloe, maybe this won't work. I want to be the bigger man and try to keep the peace. I'm freaking cooking dinner to keep the peace for the guy." His chopping of the totmatoes become more fiercly and harder juices started to fly around.

Then he contiued and said, "I'm not going out of my way to try to touch you where he doesn't see it."

Chloe huffed and said, "Davis, I just want things to run smoothly. And..."

"Why does he care? For all he knows we're two people who are in our honey moon faze of our relationship. Why would it matter to him?" Davis asked accusingly.

Chloe brushed a hand through her hair and said, "He just...is."

Davis finished chopping the tomatoes and he said, "Chloe did you two... did anything ever happen between the two of you?"

Chloe tried brushing it off and said, "Nothing news worthy."

Davis put the tomatoes in a bowl and Chloe took the bowl from Davis and grabbed the spoon and started smashing the tomatoes. She focused on it not looking up at Davis. The juices started squirting everywhere some hitting her face. Then Davis wiped the tomatoe juice off of Chloe's face and said, "Not news worthy huh?"

Then he put the bowl and down on the counter and said, "Why don't you tell me about it? What happened?"

"Nothing. There wasn't anything really. I mean I had a crush, we went to a dance together, and I kissed him a couple of times, but it was all onesided and I'm over it."

"Onesided? On your part? I thought it was on his part."

Chloe couldn't help but smile and blush at that. Then she said, "Thanks for that. So anyway, Clark always loved Lana and it was hard at first but I'm over it."

Davis said, "What about him? Are you sure he's over it?"

Then Davis took the bowl and started to gently sprinkle spices in it. Chloe bit her lip trying to think about it and not admiring how much Davis looked like an artist as he naturally cooked like it was a part of him. It was very sensual as he tasted the sauce and added spices by pure instinct. Then he stirred in pure smooth strokes and stopping the exact right moment. She tried to think about Clark and their relationship but Davis' hands were oftly distracting. Then she bit her lip trying to get back on track. Clark, Clark, Clark, oh yes Clark he was her BFF who she had an unrequited crush on. Wasn't she in love with him at some point? Oh yes that's right she was. Was he? Did he ever return her feelings? There were times, moments really, when it seemed like it, like the time at Spring Formal when he looked at her and called her beautiful, but then he abandoned her to save Lana. Then there was that recent moment when he told her his secret. He didn't have to tell her the whole truth, she was perfectly fine with the whole Meteor Infected explanation. But he did he laid it all on the line for her. She never felt closer to him or anyone. But then immidately he lost his powers and wanted so much to just have a normal bland life with Lana. It didn't work out, losing his powers was only temporary but he still wanted that bland mundane normal life. Chloe never wanted a normal life. She was never attracted to normal. The one time she gave normal a chance with a normal bland no way he's a special guy-Jimmy Olsen, she got burned, he slept with her and never called her again. Nope, normal wasn't really that attractive to her at all.

Then Chloe said, "Nope, I don't think there were feelings there. If there were they just were never strong enough. Among his priorites I always came second."

"Wow, stand up guy. Why do you keep him around as a friend?" Davis asked not impressed.

Chloe said, "Clark is a good guy, Davis. He just loves Lana more. She should come first she is his girlfriend. That's the way it should be. Your significant other should come before your best friend. It would be pretty messed up if your best freind came before the person you loved. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do. Well, try this." Davis said as he finished stirring the sauce and served Chloe the sauce in a wooden spoon.

Chloe tasted it. She felt her tast buds tingle feeling like they were being massaged by the pure feeling of the taste. She let spices and flavours fill her mouth in a flurry of unwavering deliciousness. The mixture of the spices and the sauce brought out the tomatoe sauce so well.

"Mmmmmmm" Chloe moaned as she tasted it.

"I take it you like it?" Davis asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, no words can describe the deliciousness of that and I'm a writer I live on words."

Davis smiled and laughed a little looking a little smug and said, "And that's before my secret ingredient."

"What's the secret ingredient? Or can't you tell me because it's a secret?"

"No I want to tell you all of my secrets." Davis said almost like those words just came out, out of pure instinct. He sheepishly and awkwardly opened the fridge and took a bag out of the vegetable door.

Then he said, "Onions."

Chloe smiled a wide toothy grin and said, "I love onions."

Davis laughed a little and said, "It's something we have in common. They're my favorite food, but they make everything better, they bring so much flavor out of everything and they make your mouth water."

Chloe laughed and said, "Yeah, but they make you cry."

"We all need a good cry sometimes. I like it when onions make me cry, it makes me feel sometihng, it makes me feel human."

Chloe licked her kips and said, "I can't help but love a man whose not afraid to cry."

Davis simply smiled feeling a little smug as he started to chop the onions.

**A/N: This chap is totally dedicated to my onion family from K-site you know who you are! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

George and Andrea came out from under the desk. George continued to look around and he looked through Clark's door more until he found this not old note book that looked pretty warn like it has been used a lot. It was bulky. He opned it and news paper clippings were glued on the top of each page with writing on the the bottom half of each page, there was even writing on the margins. At first George thought it was a montage to Chloe, which made him suspect even more about Clark's relationship with her. Then he looked at the articles and not all of them were written by her. These articles were each on the meteor infected in one form or the other. Chloe's articles were the most blantant ones. She didn't skirt around the issue or try to think of a more logical explanation like the other papers did. He searched through the notes and found a common phrase on each article, "It's all my fault". Anger flared into George as he read this. Clark had blamed him self for all of the meteor infected. He had the same drawing Davis did. This really was all his fault. Some how what ever was happening to Davis it was linked to Clark. Maybe Clark did this all. Clark was the reason for all of Davis' problems. He had to find out how exactly and stop him. He searched the room again until he noticed a lead box, he picked it up and opened it and and saw the green rock kept inside. Andrea looked at it and said, "I wonder why he would keep something like that around. I know the meteor did this to me, but I don't keep it around as a reminder."

"You think that's what he was doing?" George asked not so sure.

"What do you think?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know. He has these same drawings that Davis drew, that could mean they are the same. If they are. Why would he keep this around?" George asked thinking out loud.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked.

"This rock hurts Davis. I saw it before."

"I was under the impression that there wasn't anything that could hurt him."

George stood there silent and shut the lead box.

"Does Davis know?" Andrea asked staring him down.

George pressed his lips seriously together and said, "No."

"Maybe Clark is like Davis and knows it is the only thing that can stop him." Andrea said thinking out loud then she turned to George and asked,

"Do you keep it around?"

"No, that's like keeping guns in the house with a suicidal person living there." George said.

Then Andrea asked, "What does it do?"

"It hurts him. It looked like he was dying." George said.

"Davis needs to know." Andrea demanded.

"Andrea, Davis hates what he is. He hates what he forced to do with out his control. If there was a way for him to kill himself, I'm afraid he'll do it. I won't let that happen." George said.

Georged looked out the window and said, "The coast looks clear to me, lets go."

Andrea nodded she let George leave first and she nonchalantly opened the box and took the green rock out and put it in her purse.

***

Chloe and Davis finished making the dinner, Clark and Lana arrived and they had an amical dinner. Chloe decided the best way to stay in contact with Davis and have nice dinner with Clark and Lana was to link her leg with Davis'. Chloe was surprsied just how smooth things went over. She wondered if it was the food. Davis' home made lasgna was to die for and led to a lot of quiet dinner time of people sitting and enjoying the food. Davis was right, the onions did make it better.

Their conversations were nice, with Davis for the food. Davis told everyone how he learned it and then Lana compared his food to food in Paris, which to Chloe's surprsied Lana said Davis' food might even top their food there. Chloe never been to Paris but as she was eating it, it really didn't surprise her Davis food was amazing. Clark was more or less quiet the whole time, for the exception of the small polite compliments. Chloe was appreciative of that, he wasn't causing problems.

After dinner they watched a movie. They started to watch Davis' favorite movie: Dare Devil the directors cut. Davis explained that this version was better because the story was more full and things actually made sense. He liked it when movies, books, or TV shows made sense with not many plot holes in it. Chloe couldn't agree more. Chloe was intent on the movie beginging. She thought it was a great idea it gave them a good excuse to cuddle and for her to touch Davis. She hoped Clark would be to busy getting comfy with Lana and watching the movie to notice her being all over Davis. Chloe had lied her head on his chest, feeling right and comfortable. Clark sat on the opposite end of the couch stiff next to Lana. She tried to get all comfy with him, but the objective looked pretty difficult. Clark kept on looking over at Chloe and Davis giving them a deathly glare. Chloe knew it made Clark uncomfortable. Chloe knew if this were any other situation and if she were with any other guy, she'd try to make it comfortable for Clark. She would hit his hand when it rested on her thigh but she knew she couldn't so Clark would have to suffer through. Chloe looked up at Davis as seemed to be so connected with the movie.

Then suddenly the door flew open and the light went on and Davis paused the movie. George looked at Clark like he was the reason for the black plague.

"What the hell is he doing here?" George asked Davis.

Davis got up holding Chloe's hand and said, "Relax bro, I invited them here for a peace offering."

"Peace with him?" George asked filled with rage.

Chloe stared at George utterly surprised. If there were any blowing up George was the last person she had expected to do it.

Then Chloe said, "We were just having some harmless fun."

"Not in my house. Clark is not welcome here." George yelled out.

"Fine, if I'm not wlecome here, either should Chloe be." Clark said.

Andrea came in and siad, "Wow, looks like a party."

Then suddenly both Clark and Davis became weak. Their faces looked pale and they both looked suddenly very sick. Davis let go of Chloe, which shocked her. He fell to the ground crouching over. Chloe was afraid his eyes would change she reached for him desperatly looking at his eyes and didn't see anything, they were his same beautiful chocolate eyes. She examined his icing white pale face and then she saw the veins on his arms become swollen and green. She looked over at Clark on the ground, Lana was equally worried for Clark, asking him if everything was ok.

Then Chloe examined the room and couldn't find a thing that changed besides Andrea. Then George looked at Andrea with the glare of death and grabbed her purse and left the living room. Suddenly both Clark and Davis started to look better. Dazed, they both got up, Lana helped Clark up and Chloe helped Davis. His face was no longer pale and his swollen arms went away suddenly and then they all stared at Andrea.

Then Lana said, "What was in that purse?"

"What? Oh nothing, you know how boyfriends can be so dotting he just put it away." Andrea tried to brush it off.

Then George returned and Clark said, "That's it, we know when we're not welcome. Come on Lana, Chloe lets go."

Lana looked at Clark confused and skeptical and gave him that familar I know when you're covering up something look.

Then Chloe said, "No Clark, I'm staying here."

Clark stared at Chloe and noticed her hand was still linked with Davis. He stared at her knowingly and said,

"Chloe, you know you can't stay here."

Then George said, "I'm a cop and so is our father. Chloe is safe here."

Then he said, "Not with him she isn't."

Clark pointed at Davis. Clark stared straight within Chloe's eyes, pleading with her. It was like they were having conversation with their minds.

Then Clark said, "You know why we need to leave right now."

Then Lana glared at Clark and asked, "Why is that? Clark?"

Clark didn't say anything then Chloe squeezed Davis' hand and said, "I'm safe here Clark. You and Lana should leave."

Clark stared at his best friend shocked and apalled.

"No Chloe." Clark said.

Then George got infront of his face and said, "The lady asked you to leave."

Clark gave Chloe one last hopeless longing pleading look and left.

***

Lana Clark and Lana left and were about to go in the truck when Clark stopped dead in his tracks and said, "No, I can't just leave her there."

Lana sighed and pointedly and frustrated said, "Clark, she asked you to leave."

"They've done something to her. Did you see the way way she held on to Davis. It was like she was afraid when she wasn't touching him. What if they got something on her. What if there holding her there against her will?" Clark asked looking at the house filled with pure dread.

"Clark, if Chloe wanted to leave, she would have, unless you know something you're not telling me."

Clark didn't say anything he just stared at the house.

Then Lana stared at Clark filled with the common intensity she was so used to through the yearsand said, "So it's going to be like that? Clark, all I see is a girl who used to have a crush on you and now she's moved on. She's acting like a girl who has fallen in love and chose the guy she loves over you. But you, on the other hand, are acting like the jealous ex-boyfriend. You think I didn't see the way you were looking at them all night? You don't think I didn't notice the way you just looked at her, like you just lost the love of your life."

Clark said, "Lana, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like? For once... just tell me the truth." Lana pleaded.

Clark became all tongue tied and nothing came out and then Lana said, "That's what I thought. Clark just take me home."

Clark surrorendered and they drove to Met U in silence.

When Clark stopped infront of her dorm building Clark said, "Lana, I'm sorry."

"Clark, I'm sorry isn't going to cut it this time. You promised Clark. You promised this time would be different. You promised our relationship wouldn't be full of secrets and lies this time."

"Lana, this isn't about you and our relationship."

"I know Clark, but if Chloe really is in trouble then tell me the truth and maybe I could help." She said giving him her pleading doe eyes.

Clark looked deep with in her eyes and asked, "Can't you trust my judgment on this?"

"Clark, I wish I could but it's a two way street." Then Lana slammed the door and left.

Frustrated, Clark drove away.

***

As soon as Clark Chloe let go of Davis' hand and then she went to George and said, "What was that?"

"What?" George fiegned innocnece.

Chloe tried to go past him and into the the hall way but George grabbed her by the shouldersand stopped her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Chloe pushed against him and stuborningly said, "I'm finding out what was in that purse."

"I don't think so." Then he whispered harshly in her ear and said, "It's not like you already don't know."

Then Chloe huffed and stared him down instensely. Her expression changed to a hint of sadness and George said, "Fine, but I'm going with you."

They then went in George's room and George shut and locked the door behind him. Then Chloe rushed to George's desk and got andrea's leather black purse and rifled through it and pulled out the Kryptonite and said, "I knew it."

George stood in front of the door and said, "You know don't you? You know why that made them both weak."

Chloe looked at George closely searching for the truth in his eyes and asked, "You don't?"

"I won't answers Chloe. I searched so long. And all of the sudden you come along with the answers so close.. Tell me Chloe why did that rock hurt Clark and Davis but it doesn't hurt any other meteorinfected person that way?"

Chloe looked at the green rock in the palm of her hand.

"How do you know it doesn't hurt any others?"

"I've seen it around other meteor infected and it didn't hurt them." George said.

Chloe didn't know what to say. She was cornered. She wanted to figure everything out that was happening with Davis. She wanted to know it all. And she wanted George to tell her but she knew that look. It asn't George's secret to tell. She was confused. Davis was hurt when Kryptonite was in the room. He had the same symptons as Clark. This only meant one thing. Davis was a Kryptonian like Clark.

There wasn't anything hloe could do but say,"George, I can't explain it to you and you can't explain it to me. I know. I know you would never betray Davis like that. You'd always keep his secret. Davis was the one who told me this much. I knew there was more to it."

"So what now?"

"Now I need to g outside for a walk. I need some fresh air and think things through."

George still stood infront of the door not letting her pass. He then said, "Chloe something tells me that Clark is the reason that Davis is going through all of this mess."

Chloe shook her head and said, "It's not possible. You don't know Clark like I do. He's a good guy, a hero. He can be a little over protective sometimes and high strong but he's always there for me when I need to be saved."

"Except when Davis was."

"George he is a good guy, he wouldn't intentionally mean to hurt anyone."

"Intentionally? What about unintionally?"

"What do you mean?"

"He could still be the reason why all of this is happening to Davis and the rest of the metoer infected. I saw it with my own eyes. He knows he's the reason for all of the meteor infected."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to his barn and did a little bit of investigating."

"Without a warrant? That's against his rights to privacy!" Chloe yelled outraged.

"I wasn't there as a cop. I was there as a brother. You're a reporter. Are you telling me you never snooped to protect someone?"

Chloe was at a loss of words and that seemed to happen a lot around these brothers. George leaned in front of the door determined to not let her through. She felt confined and yet not. She was stuck in here in this room with George and for some strange reason she wasn't afraid. Sh still felt safe, she still felt at home. She saw him leaning gainst the door with the Warrior Angel poster on the wall right beside him. Davis stood still and straight and the way he stood, he looked like Warrior Angel. He stood like him full of confidence and that herioc look in his eye ready to protect people.

Chloe looked at him full of sincerity, "I get it George, you're protecting your brother. You see Clark as a threat. Please just trust me on this. Clark means you and your brother no harm. He's just trying to protect me just like you are trying to protect your brother. I know you don't trust him and I know you want answers but please just trust me. It's not what you think."

George let go of the door knob and stepped away from the door, he looked Chloe deep in the eye and said, "I trust you. I don't know why, I just do."

Chloe's worries started to relax a little and said, "Thank you. I need to go out and get some fresh air."

Then she put the Kryptonite in George's hand and held her hand there for a moment. George hand to remind himself to breath. THen he said, "Chloe don't wander off to far. This is a safe neighborhood, but you never know. Be careful."

Chloe smiled and hugged George and said, "I'm miss careful."

Then she left. George watched her leave shoving his hands in his pockets, wondering just what was he letting happen and why she could affect him so.

**A/N: The chap will be soon. And sorry for the Clana angst, but in this it has a purpose, unlike the way it feels on the show. And in the next chap you have other chararacters introduced like Miltin Fine and Lionel and Lex. What we're in s5. I'm so playing with those s5 toys. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville **

Lana furious slammed the door of her dorm room. The action caused such a tremor that a picture of her and Clark fell off of her desk. She picked up the cracked picture and said, "How ironic?"

Then a knock came to the door she put the picture back on the desk and opene the door carefully hoping Clark wasn't trying to apologize with some lie yet again. She felt a little more at ease to see that it was Lex instead.

"Hey, Lex come in." Lana said.

Then Lex came in and looked at the cracked picture and said, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Careful Lex I can almost see you gloating."

"Lana, I didn't come here to gloat. I came to see if you were OK. But if you want to talk about it I'm here."

Lana looked at him a bit suspicous and asked, "Why did you come to see if I was OK? Have you been stalking me?"

"Please, Lana I wasn't stalking, persay. I was actually Dr. Miltin Fine who seemed to be following you."

Lana's face scrunched up in recogniztion, "Dr. Fine? Clark's history professor?"

"Yeah, I thought that perhaps he had become one of your admirers but he had still laid camp at who looks to be Chloe's new boyfriend's house."

"And you're not stalking?" Lana joked.

Then Lana asked, "Who is he? What does he want?"

Lex pursed his lips and Lana frustrated and indigant said, "Of course you can't tell me."

Then Lex said, "Lana it's a lot to take. I have my suspicions about him clearly he's not your run of the mill history professor. He's been researching me claiming to expose my _'corporate evil villiany'_ but I think there is more to it then that."

"What are your theories?" Lana asked intrigued.

"Lana sit down please."

Lana sat down on the bed and patted the cover for him to sit next to her.

"What's going on Lex? Is it about Chloe's new boyfriend? Clark seemed so sure he was being dialobolical but Clark couldn't give me a clear reason to why." Lana said.

Then Lex said, "I'm not sure. I have a man taling Dr. Fine and he is still stalking aorund there. He is supposed to report as soon as he leaves."

"Do you think Chloe's in danger? Maybe he's stalking Chloe."

"I don't know. He could be." Lex said.

Lana got agitated and worried and wrinkled lines appeared on her forehead. Then Lex said, "I don't worry Lana I have my people on it. their trained professionals. They'll protect her."

Then he said, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Lana smiled weakly, "Define ok."

"I'd say breaking the picture of your boyfriend doens't go under the defintion of OK." Lex said with a bit of a smirk.

Then Lana sighed and said, "I don't want to be selfish Lex but it's like he pushes me to this point where I have to make it about us. I love him but I swore I wouldn't put myself through this again if I wasn't sure he wasn't lying to me. It looked like for a second that maybe he was starting to trust me that we started trusting eachother. It really felt like this time would be different but I should have known it would lead me back to the same secrets and lies."

"With Clark it's always is." Lex said.

"And what about you Lex?"

"We all have our secrets but at some point you have to let someone in and I'm sorry I didn't do that before, I was just trying to protect you."

"I'm not a porclain doll, Lex. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. It's about the space ship. I lied. I know you weren't just seeing things. I have it."

Lana pursed her lips in anger and said, " I knew it. You tried to make me think I was seing things like Clark has."

"I was just trying to protect you. I know I made a lot of mistkaes in my life and keeping you out of this isn't one of them I want to continue to make."

Then he offered his hand out to her to take. Lana stared at his hand for a while and then clasped his hand and said, "Well, then why don't you tell me all about it."

***

Davis sat in the living room on the couch with Andrea on the lazy boy chair. Davis hands scrunced over putting his hnads over his short hair. He then looked up at Andrea's worried expression and said, "So what was in that purse anyway?"

Andrea shrugged, "Nothing."

"I felt that pain before, it's hard to forget."

Andrea tried to look away but Davis chased her with his eyes. His intense chocolate eyes wouldn't leave her.

"It's not my secret to tell."

"But it's my secret. If I have a weakness I deserve to know."

Andrea finally looked him in the eye and said, "I agree. That's why I broguht it here so you would know to stay clear. I didin't think you owuld feel the effects from my purse. Maybe I was wrong."

"Why?"

"I saw what it did to you. Maybe George was right in keeping it from you."

Davis eyes grew furious, "George?!"

"He kept it from you because he's a fraid you'll use it." Andrea said.

Davis looked at her hurt and said, "You think I'd do that?"

"There's that fear but there's a greater fear of you not knowing it being used against you. I thought you deserved to know so you wold know to avoid it. I wasn't thinking I brought a huge dnager in your house. You could have died."

"Andy, it's done so what is it?" Davis asked.

Andrea got up and said, "Ask your brother."

Then she left.

***

Chloe walked around the neighborhood until she was a few blocks away from Davis' and George's house. She admired the nice housing development she was in. Chloe needed this fresh air to give her time to think. She knew Davis She knew Davis must have been an alien and it looked like Davis and George had no idea. She wished she could tell them. Davis needed to know his own orgins. How could he even guess that he was an alien. Clark was the lucky one. He had the parents who found him with space ship, like Clark had told her. Clark was able to discover more about his Kryptonian heritage but how could Davis know or find out with living in foster homes and the streets. Davis didn't have anyone there to fill in the blanks like Clark did. Chloe wanted to be the one to fill in the blanks for Davis and George. She could tell in George's eyes that he was searching answers for his brother so desperately and seemed to always going to dead ends. She didn't know how she could handle that if she didn't have answers for Clark. She remebered her and Clarks talk in the artic how he didn't know everything but his heritage but at least he knew enough. At least he knew where he came from. Chloe reminiscised her feeling of closeness when Clark told her his secret. She swore she wouldn't tell a soul no matter what. And she had to keep that promise now. Clark may have been acting like an over protective jerk but he was still her best freind. She couldn't tell them. But they needed to know the truth. They needed to know where Davis came from.

She whipped out her cell phone and called Clark and Clark answered at the first ring and said, "Chloe where are you?"

"I'm out side of George and Davis neighborhood... look Clark..."

Then suddenly she felt a big gust of wind and she turned around to see Clark.

Clark went straight to Chloe and grabbed her in a great huge gigantic hug.

Chloe then said a bit out of break, "Ok Clark the Kryptonian sized death grip can stop any time now."

Clark let go of her awkwardly and said, "Sorry."

Then he recomposed himself and looked so hopeful and said,"I knew it Chloe. I knew they were keeping you there. I knew you were trapped somehow. They just have something over you and you were just to afraid to say something in front of them. Right?"

Chloe said, "Calm down Clark, I'm fine and they don't have me trapped I just called to talk."

Clark looked at her like a kicked puppy and said, "What is there to talk about? I felt it Chlo. There was Kryptonite there and there isn't any other reason for it to effect Davis other then the fact that he's Kryptonian."

Chloe nodded her head and said, "That's true Clark. That's why need to talk it looks like he is. He needs our help."

Clark stared at Chloe like she lost her mind and said outraged, "Chloe, a ship landed in the second meteor shower. He must have landed with them. He must have been another disciple of Zod. He found you and he's manipulating you for his greater purpose. We have to get you out of here."

Clark said and then he grabbed her arm.

Then Chloe said, "No Clark."

Chloe stared firecly at Clark's firm grasp on Chloe's arm. Then Clark let go and Clark pleaded, "Chloe I don't think your thinking logically here."

"No, Clark there are records of Davis being here before the second meteor shower."

"Records can be forged, mine were."

"Clark, George has known him since they were kids."

"How do you know George is telling you the truth?"

"I just do, OK. I trust him and Davis. I feel it in my gut. I know they're holding osmething back but so am I. I just know they aren't directly lying to me. It doesn't look like they know that Davis is Kryptonain." Chloe said.

"Either way, he's dangerouse."

"So are you." Chloe spat out.

Clark lookedl ike he was hit in the gut by a ton of Kryptonite with that peircing comment.

Then he said in a bit of a crackily voice, "I would never would hurt you."

"Either would Davis, Clark. But I know that he has the potential to be really dangerouse just like I know you do too. Do you think I forgot that summer you went al crazy and rebellious and became a theif. I didn't know you had your powers back then but I knew there was more to it then you just being a rebellious teenager. You were dagerous Clark, but even though you were dangerous didn't mean I stopped being your friend. The same thing goes for Davis. I knew you would never willingly hurt me just like I know Davis would never willingly hurt me."

"Chloe you don't kow that. You barely know him, you can't trust him. You're not thinking with your brain on this." Clark urged.

"Clark when I met you I knew you were different and special and I knew I could trust you right away. And that is the same feeling I have with Davis and George." Chloe said.

Then she continued, "And as for not thinking with my brain, if I was always thinking with my brain I would stop being your friend a long time ago."

Clark's hurt puppy dog look just got worse and worse. Then Chloe continued, "Clark how many times did you come to me wanting my trust with out telling me everything, that's what I'm asking from you now. Just trust me OK. If I'm in real danger I'll call you."

THen Clark cupped Chloe's chhek and looked at her with such intensity and said, "Chloe I can't lose you."

"You won't. But I'm going to ask you to do something for me you won't like."

"What?"

"Give me your permission?"

"For what? to date Davis?" Clark asked.

"No, Clark I don't need your permission for that, but I do need your permission to tell him your secret."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey, wonderful readers! I'm Sally's sister, KJ. She likes having A/N's but doesn't really want to write it herself, so she told me to do it. So here I am! Pretty boring explanation that you don't care at all for, am I right? Anyways, so I don't have anything to else to say other than READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! Reviews makes Sally's day! If you don't, then well there's nothing we can do about it besides cry because no one like this. Unless you want to drawn in tears, I suggest you read the next chap and review! ENJOY THE SHOW!**

Clark stared at Chloe his mouth open wide shocked at Chloe. His eyes dropped filled with complete and utter betrayal.

"How could you ask me that? Chlo? I thought you never would."

"Clark, this secret it's Davis secret too. He deserves to know the truth about where he comes from."

"Chloe what if he already knows? And why should I have to...?"

"Clark you have the same weakness. He's a smart guy. If I tell him he's from another planet he'll put two and two together. I can't tell him about himself with out implicating you."

Clark pursed his lips and looked at Chloe and said, "Well, let me talk to him then."

"No, Clark that wouldn't be pretty."

Clark looked at Chloe full of suspicion.

He looked Chloe deep within her emerald orbs.

"Why?"

"Clark, you too clearly do not get along."

"What is it? Chloe? This is different. Yeah, I know we don't get along but there's this rage this fury this deep feeling that something is seriuosly wrong. This isn't just my usual feelings of protectivenes."

Chloe looked away from Clark. Chloe folded her arms coldness had touched her entire body. She felt cold and bare and afraid. Why couldn't she just meet a nice guy with out these insepic complications?

Then she said, "Clark, I'm trying my best here, just let me tell him."

"Chloe it goes both ways. If he needs to know my secret to know more about himself then I need to know his to know more about me. There is something going on. I don't know if it's a Kryptonian thing but it could be. I need to know what's going on. How can I protect you if you don't tell me?"

Chloe took a deep breath in and then she exhailed and then she said, "You're right. Just let me to talk to them and make sure I'm touching him... then I'll call you to come."

"Why?" Clark asked apalled.

Chloe bit her lip and said, "You're right, there is something going on with Davis. He hasn't told me everything we just met the other day how could he. He's holding something back. There's something ... he needs me. He told me he has some kind of ... mood disorder and when your around it goes off. There's something both him and George are afraid of. Somehow I ... I make it better when I'm with him when I touch him he's OK. I don't know what it is."

Chloe looked up at Clark waiting in baited breath.

"So he is forcing you to be with him."

"No Clark, it's my choice, I like him, I do. And I don't know I probally wouldn't take the risk in dating him before... I've been hurt before and I'd be to afraid but...being with him seems to save him then it's easier for me to risk my heart when he needs me."

Clark looked down at Chloe and said, "Chloe I wish you didn't have to be mixed up in all of this."

Chloe nodded, "Clark I want to help. I'm glad to help. I just want to help Davis. Won't you help me help him?"

Chloe looked up to Clark pleading and Clark said, "Well I do need to know what's going on. It's better if your there to calm him. Call me when your ready."

Chloe smiled weakly.

***

Davis rushed into George's room while George was closing his small vault and putting it under his desk. He got up to see a furious Davis.

"What the hell?" Davis asked.

Then George asked feighning innocence badly, "What?"

"So you know my one weakness and you decided not to tell me."

George huffed, "You know I'm going to get Andrea for this."

"She was just being a good friend in telling me my own weakness. What if this whole Chloe thing didn't work out. What if it gets worse and just pops out at any given moment? What if it hurts more innocent people. If there's a way out I should know."

"Oh gee, bro, your actually wondering why I didn't tell you. You're already planning your own death." George said darkly.

Then he contiued very strong and clear, "I was just trying to protect you. You've been my family for so long. I'm just looking out for you."

"But what if you shouldn't. What if it's best for everyone if you just let me..."

"Never. I'm a cop Davis. I'm all about serving and protecting strangers but I will do what ever it takes to protect you and everyone else as long as I can. Besides there's no need to throw yourself to the gallows just yet. We still have hope. We still have Chloe." George said to reset their mood from gloom to upbeat.

"Do we? I saw her leave?"

"She's just going for a walk for some fresh air." George said.

"Or she has just manage to find her escape."

"Escape from what?"

"From us. We're trapping her, guilting her into getting herself into something that if she knew she would run."

George's expression suddenly changed from protective to ghost white.

Then they heard, "I don't know I might surprsie you."

Davis turned around shock and fear ebbed around his entire face.

Then he asked fear tinting his voice, "How long have you been listening?"

"Just long enough," Chloe said as she sauntered in.

"I understand Davis. I know you haven't told me everything. I know you have held something back. So have I. You told me so much already but we both need to let each other completely in and hold nothing back."

Chloe said her eyes wide looking at both of the brothers seriously.

Then Davis said, "No Chloe you don't get it, it's so much worse then you think."

"All more the reason to tell me so I can help you." Chloe said firmly.

Davis shook his head looking weary and full of fear and said, "Chloe it's too horrible, you'll run."

Chloe looked at his eyes and grabbed his and said, "Hey, I'm here. I barely know you but I'm here. I could have left with Clark but I chose to stay with you."

"Because I trapped you. I guilted you in staying." Davis said a bit broken.

Davis squeezed Davis hand and said, "You haven't. I want to be here. I need to be here. I can see you need me. I need for all of us to trust each other."

George asked slightly suspicous, "All of us?"

"I've talked to Clark. I've convinced him to come back here."

George looked outraged, "How could you do that?"

"He's my best freind and he needs to come backand give you answers to your questions."

Davis looked at her intently and asked, "Why? Is he like me?"

George cut him off and said, "He's nothing like you."

"You don't know that."

"He's the reason why Davis is cursed Chloe."

Then Chloe said, "He's not, at least not by his choice. Your secrets are connected you need to talk."

"Chloe Clark's mere presence is dangerous to Davis."

"That is why I'll be here holding his hand the whole time." She said raising up her hand with in Davis putting emphasis on their their intertwined hands.

Then she said, "We can all figure this out together."

Then Chloe faced Davis and asked, "What do you say? Don't you want to figure this out together? Let me call Clark and he'll give you more peices to the puzzle."

Davis squeezed Chloe's and hand with one and caressed her cheek with the other and said, "Do it."

George scoffed rolling his eyes. He couldn't help it he just didn't like the idea of Clark coming in his house.

Chloe called Clark and then with in seconds they all felt a large gust of wind and saw Clark appear out no where in the doorway of George's bedroom.

George and Davis looked at Clark a bit taken a back.

Chloe held onto Davis hand tightly.

Clark took a deep breath and said, "So?"

"Just tell them Clark."

"Maybe they should tell us what's going on first."

"Clark, come on." Chloe said shooting Clark that glaring look.

"Fine, so Davis, Chloe and I think your..."

"Like you." Davis completed.

"Well, we think you come from the same place that I come from."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from different planet, it's called Krypton."

Davis' face scrunched up in recogniztion and said, "Krypton."

Then suddenly another large gust of wind came before them. They all turned to see it was a tall toned dark haired man with a black suit shirt and jeans and then Clark gaped and said, "Dr. Fine...your... what?"

He very stiffly looked around and said, "I cannot let this go on further."

"What?" Clark asked. "You... you're...."

"Kryptonian yes, I am. I was hoping you lead me to him."

"To who?" Clark asked unbeleiving.

"To my son."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Crazy ending, right? Sally was SO tempted (hehe just read a book called "Tempted") to have Dr. Fine say, "Davis *asma breaths* I am *amsa breaths* you're father." Sam Witwer would be ashamed. *puts head down*. If you don't know he's a Star Wars fan, so that's why we said that. NO, we are most definitley NOT stalking him! Well, as far as you know....ANYWAYS, as always, REVIEW, and hope your weekend is well! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Smallville**

Everyone stared at Dr. Milton Fine shocked and appalled and utterly speechless. Chloe's breath escaped her as she saw this man who was Clark's professor and had just claimed to be Davis' biological father. Chloe looked at him trying to take in the resemblance. Was there one? She examined this man with his handsome tone features, his dark hair, his pale skin, he could be Davis father. He could be telling the truth. Speeding in here was a telltale sign of being from Krypton but something gnawed at her deep with in her gut. Something crawled deep with in her insides shouting at her, telling her to not trust this man. Chloe knew people weren't what they seemed. She knew it could happen sometimes when you first meet someone, you just know there's something good and special about that person but with him she got the opposite feeling. She had a feeling that she should distance herself with a ten foot pool of Kryptonite with this man. Chloe looked at the shocked look on Davis' face and he was so broken and relieved. She knew that look, it was look of an orphan finally getting the answers about where he came from he always wanted.

Then Davis said in deep awe, "You're my father."

Chloe kept her hand within Davis' squeezing it tightly not letting go for her dear life.

"Where've you been?"

"Searching for you, my son. I wasn't sure it was you. I've been watching you to make sure." He said looking at Davis filled with such stoic sincerity.

Chloe couldn't help but notice as he kept on glancing at her hand with in Davis'. This guy gave her the creeps. He may have been out of this world good looking but he gave her the weelies that would put Lionel Luthor to shame, which was really saying something since just hearing Lionel Luther's voice made her skin crawl.

Then Clark said, "Why pose as my professor?"

"I thought you were my son, at first. I heard about this boy who was always around these miraculous accidents and knew Kryptonian powers had to do with it. So I researched you and found you. When I saw you I knew you were Jor-el's son. But I thought maybe you could help me find him, once I gained your trust."

Clark looked up at Dr. Fine wary.

Then Davis said like a little kid who has just reunited with his parents after losing his parents at the mall, "You searched for me?"

"I have for these past 15 years. I'm so glad I've found you my son."

Davis looked so broken and relieved, like he finally belonged, like he had found his real family. George looked at him scared and aching like he was losing his brother. Then he asked, "Why not come to us before? Why watch us?"

"I was not sure if he was my son but now after hearing you, I know he is."

"Hearing?" George asked.

"Kryptonians have super hearing." Chloe said matter in factly.

Then Dr. Fine continued, "I know you're hurting. There was an accident in a lab on Krypton. You're different, even from Clark and from me. You were hurt. Your blood was mingled with a monster's. When Krypton got destroyed I fled with you knowing I could find help on Earth, in Jor-els Fortress he made for his son. There's this crytalis there. It will cure you and it will turn you into who you were meant to be. My son take my hand, I'll take you there."

Chloe blinked feeling some strange Deja' Vu', but not the life of her could she understand why.

Davis was filled with such hope in his wide chocolate brown eyes. It tore at Chloe as Davis was about to let go of her hand and reach for Dr. Fines. Chloe grabbed Davis' hand pulling him to her and said, "No, Davis. You don't know anything about him yet. You can't trust him. You can't. He could be leading you into some sort of trap."

Davis looked at Chloe exasperated and said, "Chloe, he's my father. He has a cure for me."

Chloe noticed that Dr. Fine looked at her with a hidden glare. His eyes looked at her very annoyed and irritated, but then whatever bad feelings he seemed to be feeling about her he covered up and said, "I understand if you need some time to think this over. But please don't take too long, innocent lives could be at stake."

Then he said, "I'll be at my office at the university tomorrow. Clark could show you where it is."

Then he sped a way, causing a big gust of wind to blow through.

They all stared in space not knowing what to say. Clark agreed for Chloe to still stay there and he left and sped home.

Chloe laid on Davis' bed next to him. They had agreed this was best to make sure he kept calm. Chloe did not want to leave his side more then ever.

She actually started to feel some hope when Clark agreed to hear them out and tell them their heritage but now that Davis knew and now that Chloe had started to get more an idea what was happen to Davis, fear escaped her whole entire body. She was filled with deep dread. She had curled up Davis not out of comfort or desire, but of need. She needed to be with him. She needed to know he was still there. All of their hope of Davis' horrible life and his curse could be over, but somehow she had big warning signals in her head that told her if Davis went with Dr. Fine she would never see him again. She could not stand that nor bear it.

She laid her head on Davis' black t-shirt covered chest, feeling his stone hard chest beneath the fabric.

Davis had his arm around her and looked up staring up at the glow in the dark stars plastered on the ceiling.

George had gone in the hallway to turn off the light to see Chloe and Davis cuddling together, he sighed deeply and turned off of the light. He knew he should be happy right now. He should be jumping for joy. They had found their hope, their cure. If it wasn't Chloe, it was Davis's miraculous father who just dropped in at the opportune moment. He could finally be free to live his own life. His whole life didn't have to be surrounded by his alien brother but now...now he felt empty. He felt like he was about to loose everything important to him. He felt like he was loosing his brother and his hope for happiness all at once, but that was impossible. Chloe wasn't his.... he barely knew her. She was Davis' destiny. He knew that. He knew she had to be.

He turned the light off, hoping all of his fears were just irrational and that Davis really had a cure everything for them would just turn out alright. He had to cling on that.

He went to his room and he looked at his Warrior Angel poster in the dark. He laughed lightly realizing Warrior Angel was from a different planet too. His brother really was like Warrior Angel. He was the hero from the different planet who had gotten the reporter girlfriend. George always knew he was the lucky one of the two. Davis' life was so horrible and awful but now it looked like that maybe just maybe everything would turn out just his way.

George wished he didn't envy his brother, it was ridiculous, but for some reason he did. He was the one lying with the enchanting blonde reporter. As he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but see her warm soft lips against his. He couldn't help to remember the taste of her and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she was in his bed instead.

***

George found himself in bed stretching his hands waking up. As he did, he realized he was in a different bed and he reached touching curly blonde hair. The blonde figure turned around and he saw a girl there smiling widely. He saw that it was Chloe.

She was completely bare only covered with a beige sheet and she said, "Morning baby."

She shined, she glowed with her rustled curly hair dallying a little above her bare shoulders he stared at her she was a sight to behold. "I must be dreaming." He said in awe.

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Good. I'd rather I'd be in your dreams too, you're all mine."

Chloe then kissed him in a moment of perfect bliss. George sat there and felt the pure joy of the moment and he kissed her back and let his hands fall into her hair, giving in. Chloe hopped up on him and then the phone rang and she got up and she said, "Uh reality. It never ceases to interupt."

"If this is a dream then waking up should be the only interruption." George said.

Chloe got up giving him a sideways glance and then answered the phone and said, "Dean/Sullivan residents?"

"Hey, Lo. What? No, way it's my wedding week I'm off." Chloe said.

George sat up a little at that and saw her gaze at her sparkly engagement ring with three diamonds. George wondered why he was dreaming this. It was nice but something was off. Chloe was glowing and beautiful but something was different about her. She was a lot lighter and more at peace then he remembered her.

Then Chloe said, "Hey, I didn't sale out you'll be the same way once you find a uniformed hero of your own."

She then looked at George with stars in her eyes and then she said, "Yeah, I know OK fine but Lois if George has to end up bailing us out of the jail he works at one more time... yeah, yeah that's true, and that's beside the point."

Chloe huffed overdramatically and then she hung up the phone. "Lois is at it again. She needs me on a story but no worries I want let anything get in the way of planning our wedding."

"Our wedding." George said mystified.

"George are you OK?" Chloe asked.

George looked up at her and wondered and said, "I'm not sure. I um...a bit confused."

"About?"

"Um...Davis."

Chloe looked up at him blankly and asked, "Whose Davis?"

"Davis...my brother ..." George said hurt, how could she forget about his brother?

Chloe but her palm against his forehead feeling it and said, "Are you OK honey? You don't have a brother."

George couldn't believe that.

"George, you've been stressed maybe you should rest up."

"Uh, I guess. I just...I mean one minute I'm arguing with you and Davis and Clark and then..."

"Clark?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know any Clark." Chloe said.

"You're best friend?" George asked.

"You're my best friend. You've always been my best friend ever since the eighth grade when we first met when I first moved from Metropolis. You showed me around, since you lived there since you were ten when your parents adopted you? Honey did you hit your head or something?"

She knelt on the bed and but her hands on her hips upset and worried and said, "Did you get hurt on the job and not tell me? What did we say about full disclosure?"

"It's the way to go?" George took a guessed.

Chloe smiled, "There's my fiancé."

She then grabbed him and kissed him passionately holding nothing back. He let her fall in his arms fully. He then grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. He smoothed her ruffled hair away from her eyes and he said, "Your my dream but this is strange."

Chloe smiled and said, "You're my everything, my best freind, my lover, my whole world. What's so strange about that?"

George pulled back her hair and kissed her in rushed feverish kisses and he said, "I don't want to wake up is that horrible?"

Chloe brushed her lips with his said, "It's bliss."

George took her in feeling her completely wanting to hold onto this moment forever.

Then he woke up.

Chloe and Davis walked in hand in hand and Davis said, "Hey bro wake up. It's a brand new day and I can finally find my cure."

Chloe came in with her short straight hair. Her eyes looked tense and it looked as though she had the weight of the entire world on her shoulders and she said, "George please talk some sense into your brother we need to find out more about his supposed biological father."

George got up feeling like he was punched in the face and grabbed out of a wonderful dream. George couldn't think about his dream he had to focus on the here and now and his brother and he said, "Yeah, we should do some digging."

Chloe lit up a little as she leaned into Davis and said, "That's my specialty."

**A/N: Well, there it is. Please review. Thanks to all of those who have so far. OK so I really don't want to give it away but it might be helpful if you thought about S7 Apocalypse. I'm just saying. Well I hope you guys enjoyed that.**


End file.
